


Senseless

by Leya



Series: Guardian's Wake [1]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark loves Satoshi and Satoshi loves Daisuke, while Daisuke loves Krad. And Krad? He's loving this annoying thief...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is far from being this light and fluffy as it sounds. Please heed warnings.
> 
> This story is rather old. Originally published: 23.12.2002.

Dark entered the museum and waited in silence. He seemed to be alone but it was too quiet. Much too quiet. Silently he moved across the room, his eyes fixed on the necklace he wanted to steal.

Soft footsteps approached in his back. The thief whirled around. There he was. His blue-haired nemesis, his enemy, his....love. Dark fought against his hormones avoiding a transformation by a hair’s breadth.

„Hiwatari-kun! What are you doing here?“

Satoshi frowned and forced a smile on his lips. „I’ve been waiting for you, Dark!“

„Really?“ The thief answered the smile and step by step he went nearer to the other boy.

Something blinked in the moonlight and Dark jumped back as Hiwatari tried to catch his wrist with his handcuffs. The handcuffs clicked softly but caught only air instead of the thief.

„Hey! That’s not nice, Hiwatari!“ Dark pouted.

„As if I care!“ Hiwatari pounced at him but the thief got out of the way. Both stared at each other and then Dark acted on a sudden impulse and now he pounced at his surprised hunter. Hiwatari hit the ground and found himself pinned under a annoyingly smiling Dark.

„I can’t stand it anymore! You’re so cute!“ Dark pressed his lips against Hiwataris, forced his tongue inside the boys mouth, ravishing the wet heat mercilessly.

Impossible. It couldn’t be. Satoshi felt himself responding to the pleasure the thief caused him to feel. He wanted to push Dark away but this feeling was so nice... for once in his life he felt wanted.

Suddenly he was free.

Dark jerked back panic flashing across his face. „I’m sorry, Satoshi!“

Satoshi blinked confused. He lifted his hand and touched Darks cheek in astonishment. The thief’s body shimmered and within seconds he transformed into an embarrassed Daisuke. The boy leapt to his feet and ran, leaving a stunned Satoshi behind.

 

~

 

Satoshi couldn’t believe it. Dark had kissed him and for a single moment he allowed himself to like it. A sudden feeling of shame flashed through his mind.

It had to be a mistake. Yes. A terrible mistake. Dark would never kiss him! What a ridiculous idea! The thought alone made Satoshi shiver. -Dark doesn’t love me! It must have been my imagination!-

=But he kissed you and then he transformed!=

Satoshi groaned and hid his face in his hands. Why had it to be Dark? Why couldn’t it be someone else? Why couldn’t it be someone...

=Are you falling for him, little pet? Don’t be stupid. He only tried to distract you.=

-Shut up. I know that he doesn’t love me.-

=But you hope he would?=

-NO! It’s not Dark I want...- Satoshi fell silent but he already said to much. Krad’s furious presence made him tremble.

=Oh, really? Who are you dreaming of? This innocent Niwa? This ever smiling red-head?= The demon sneered in his mind, hate and disgust dripping through every word.

-That’s none of your business!- Satoshi swallowed hard. He knew Krad was nearly exploding but to his astonishment he said nothing more and vanished.

„Satoshi?“ A hand touched his shoulder and as he looked up his eyes met with Niwas. Shit. He had forgotten he was in school and not at home.

„Daisuke?“ Satoshi bit down on his bottom lip as he felt himself responding to Niwas presence. When he changed into Krad right now...

„Hiwatari-kun! The teacher is waiting for you!“

Satoshi shrugged. „Leave me alone, Niwa-san!“

„You have to come to class, Hiwatari! The teacher send me out....!“ Daisuke never finished his sentence. Satoshi jumped up, his hands tugged on the collar of Daisuke’s shirt, pulling the other boy close.

Daisuke’s eyes widened in shock. For an instant he thought Satoshi was up to kiss him but the other boy only stared. Brown eyes met blue ones then Satoshi released Daisuke’s shirt and turned around, pushing the smaller boy out of his way.

„Satoshi....?“

Satoshi felt himself change. He broke into a run and jumped over the edge of the roof.

„SATOSHI!“ Daisuke cried out in panic. Before he could move Krad leapt into the air his wings reflecting the sun.

Daisuke stared at him in utter shock. He touched his lips with his fingers and watched his friend leave.

 

~

 

He didn’t feel well. Actually he felt really sick.

Daisuke was lying on his bed. His eyes were closed but he felt as if the room were moving. Dark loved Satoshi but Satoshi loved him...

Why had it to be this way? Daisuke felt hot tears running down his cheeks. His heart felt as if it were torn in pieces.

A sharp knock on the window startled him. He looked up and it gave him quite a turn. Krad?

The demon waited two seconds. When Daisuke didn’t move he opened the window and entered the room.

„We have to talk!“

„....“

„Close your mouth! You look like an idiot!“ Krad lowered himself on Daisuke’s bed and crossed his legs.

Daisuke gulped. His hormones danced around in his body and he knew it was only a question of time before he revealed his greatest secret to the other.

„I will never give Satoshi up! He’s mine!“

„I....I....don’t.....!“ Daisuke smacked himself mentally for being such an idiot. He straitened himself up. „I don’t love Satoshi! I love someone else!“

Krad sneered. „Nice! You know he hears every word you say?“

„I know but I only tell the truth! I like Satoshi, he is my friend but I do not love him!“ Daisuke decided to put his cards on the table. „I love you, Krad!“

„.....“

Now it was Krads turn to stare at his opposite with his mouth half open. There was a blinding flash of light and Dark stood there, grinning.

„See? It’s true. He loves you and whether I yell at him or try to convince him of his stupidity it’s futile!“

„....“

Dark leaned forward. Krads eyes were blank. The thief frowned.

„HEY!“ He shouted into Krads ear and the demon screamed surprised.

„Baka! I nearly died on a heart attack!“

„That’s not my fault!“

„He loves me?“

„Yes, he is totally nuts!“

Krad smiled sadly. He reached out and touched Darks cheek with his fingertips. „Too sad that I do not love him in return!“ Then he changed into Satoshi.


	2. Chapter 2

„What a mess!“

Dark slumped into the next chair, his eyes never leaving Satoshi who seemed to be in shock. He couldn’t believe it. Never he had thought about such a...such a....

Satoshi closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. He didn’t know what to say. For once in his life he had no idea what to do.

„We have to discuss this!“ Dark hid his face in his hands. „There has to be a way out of this chaos!“

Satoshi didn’t listen. He concentrated on his breathing. Exhale. Inhale. Scream.

Dark nearly fell out of his chair. „WAH......what was that for?“

„Now I feel better!“ Satoshi stated in his normally cold voice and moved to the window. „It’s better when I leave!“

„No, we have to discuss this!“ Dark caught his wrist and pulled him back. The surprised boy lost balance and fell backwards into his arms.

„NO!“ Satoshi struggled against Dark, while the thief struggled against a forthcoming transformation. Finally Satoshi made his escape, facing a puzzled Daisuke.

/DAAARKK! What have you done?/

//Nothing! I only tried to help him...I mean us....what ever!//

„Please don’t come near me, Daisuke!“ Satoshi waved his hands.

„Don’t worry! I keep my distance!“ Daisuke flopped down on his bed, tears welling in his eyes. „We have to find a solution! What happens when we transform in school?!“

Satoshi groaned. „Don’t remind me of school! Tomorrow evening you will try to steal an ancient bracelet! Can you imagine what happens when we transform under the eyes of the police?“

Daisuke looked at him and fainted without a word.

 

~

 

It took Daisuke nearly three hours to regain consciousness. As he opened his eyes the first thing he saw were Satoshi’s worried face.

He sat up and groaned. The whole room swirled around before his vision cleared.

„Why are you here?“ He asked curious and to his astonishment Satoshi blushed deeply. „Oh I see!“

=Seems he sees through you!=

-Shut up!- Satoshi stood up and went to the window. „Now I’m sure you are alright I will go!“

„Wait!“ Daisuke chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip. „Do you think there is a way we can solve this problem?!“

„Yes!“ Satoshi smiled sadly. „When we avoid to see each other nothing will happen!“

„That is not funny!“

„No it isn’t but there is no way out. As long as we are in love with each other we will change!“ With that Satoshi climbed out of the window and vanished in the night.

 

~

 

/It’s all your fault!/

//My fault? Why?!//

/Because you kissed him and he kissed me and then everything went....argh....and I had to tell Krad what I feel and he loves you and.....!/ Daisuke broke into tears.

//Daisuke you are not helping!//

/I KNOW THAT BUT I WANTED TO CRY RIGHT NOW BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY LIFE!/ Darks ears were ringing as Daisuke wailed at him loud enough to shatter glass.

//Don’t panic, Daisuke! I’m sure we will find a solution!// Dark smiled reassuringly. //And now change! We have a job to do!//

 

~

 

Satoshi saw the thief approach and for a moment he wished he had stayed at home. Maybe when he left nobody would notice. He moved to the next exit but stopped as a well-known voice raised in his head.

=Let me out! I want to talk to him!=

-And what so you want to say? We love each other let’s make an orgy?-

=What a wonderful idea...= Krad prodded against Satoshi’s defensive walls but couldn’t get through. Disappointed he withdrew silently.

Satoshi watched Dark as the thief opened the showcase and took the bracelet. He pounced on the thief who jumped back easily.

„Sato-chan! Nice to see you!“

Satoshi cringed by hearing this pet name. „Shut up!“

„Why should I?“ Dark moved nearer and nearer, step by step, forcing the young commander to retreat. Suddenly Satoshi found himself cornered by an annoyingly grinning thief.

/Dark stop it! What are you doing?/

//Just playing!// Dark smiled. //I cannot resist him! He’s so cute!// He explained to his Alter Ego and leaned forward. Only a few millimetres before Satoshis trembling lips he stopped.

//Can you help me, Daisuke? Try to hold back! I don’t want to change when I kiss him!//

/ARE YOU INSANE?!!/

//Don’t. Yell. At. Me.// Darks voice sounded cold. Then without further warning he plunged forward pressing his lips against Satoshi’s kissing him passionately. He didn’t transform. //Thank you, Daisuke! I owe you some!//

/What ever! Now run before he seeks revenge!/

//No!// Dark let the bracelet dangle before Satoshi’s eyes. „I give it back when I can visit you tonight!“

Daisuke was left speechless. Had Dark already asked Satoshi out? Trembling he wished to drop dead this very instant.

„Forget it! Take it and leave me alone!“

=Let me out!=

-NO!- Suddenly Satoshi had to fight against Krad and paid no attention to the thief what turned out to be a mistake. Dark changed into Daisuke.

Shocked the young commander took hold on the last bits of his self-control avoiding a transformation only through sheer willpower. „Let me alone!“

„Please Satoshi! Give me a chance!“ Dark’s voice was determined. „There has to be a way out of this mess and I think it’s a good idea when we got to know each other!“

„But you know...“ Satoshi trailed off. „Is this what you really want?“

„Yes! I promise we will do nothing besides talking!“

„Okay!“ He smiled although he felt like crying. „We meet tonight at my apartment!“

„Great! Thank you!“ Dark hugged Satoshi who almost instantly turned into Krad. Smiling the thief shoved the bracelet into the hands of the demon and vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

=You’re a fool!=

-If you say so.-

=How could you allow him to come here? He will take advantage of you!=

Satoshi didn’t answer. He looked into the mirror and studied his face critically. „Why doesn’t he love me?“

=Because he has more sense than you have!=

-I could hardly stop myself from laughing!-

Krad snickered. =He will never love you back! Even if he reciprocates your feelings I will never let you go!=

-Wasn’t it Dark you loved....?-

=Dear Sato-chan! I love Dark but you are mine! That’s the difference between the two of you.=

-I’m not your possession!- hissed Satoshi viciously. His face hardened as he heard the demon in his head laughing.

=Ha!= Krad retreated to the back of Satoshi’s mind. =Believe me, little pet! You are mine and whatever happens I will never give you up!=

Satoshi heard a sharp knock on the window and took the opportunity to end his discussion with Krad at this point. He shoved the curtain aside and found himself facing a happily smiling Dark. He remembered what he promised and let the thief in.

„Hi!“ Dark took his hand and pressed it against his lips.

Satoshi jerked his hand away. „Don’t do this! You’re not my boyfriend!“

„Not yet!“

„Never!“

Both stared at each other, waiting if there would be a sign of weakness. Suddenly Dark laughed and turned around.

„Nice apartment! We are alone...?!“

=No, you’re not alone! You will never be alone!=

-Shut up!-

=Satoshi....I own you! And I love Dark! I dream of having you and him at the same time! Wouldn’t it be nice?!=

-For heavens sake cut it out!- Satoshi felt a burning heat creeping up his cheeks. -You’re so embarrassing!-

=Me? I only dream of you and Dark together! The two of you would make a cute couple! I could watch you while....=

-If you don’t stop it right now, I’m going to scream!-

=I would ‚like‘ to hear you scream......= Krad purred in his mind. The seductive voice of the demon send a shiver down Satoshi’s spine and the boy wished nothing more than to die right here and now.

„You look as if you don’t feel well!“ Dark asked worried. „Is everything alright?“

„Of course!“ snapped Satoshi harshly and gestured towards his couch. „Sit down and tell me what you want. And then leave.“

Dark shook his head in disappointment. „How rude you are, Sato-chan. You know I love you.“

Satoshi gritted his teeth. „I can’t hear it anymore! Have you got an solution for our problem?“

The thief tapped on the couch. „Sit down, Sato-chan.“ When the other boy continued to stare at him he grabbed his hand and forced the young commander to sit down.

„Don’t waste my time!“ Satoshi jerked his hand free and glared at Dark who doesn’t seemed to be impressed. „Now tell me this great plan of yours. I want you to leave in the next ten minutes.“

„Alright, alright! Don’t crack up!“ Dark sighed and leaned back in the soft cushions behind his back. „There is no way to solve this problem without one of us going to be hurt.“

„Oh, really? That’s nothing new to me.“

„Don’t be sarcastic. I’m trying to find a way out.“ Satoshi waited impatiently for Dark to continue and finally the thief gave in. „We should please everybody and that’s why everyone of us got the same chance.“

„Could you please get to the point? That’s really senseless!“ Satoshi started when Krad shoved himself in front of his mind.

=I think this could be interesting.=

-As if I care. Now let me alone.-

=No.=

/You’re sure you know what you’re doing?/ Daisuke hadn’t said anything since they left his house but now he felt insecure. Maybe Dark’s idea wasn’t a good one.

//To be honest, no. I don’t know what I’m doing but it’s not as bad as all that.//

/...../

„Everyone gets the chance to spend time with his love and in the end...you never know.“ Dark leaned forward and his eyes caught Satoshi’s gaze. „We can meet tomorrow and have some fun. The next day Krad and Daisuke can go out together and so on. What do you say?“

Satoshi inhaled sharply. To say he wasn’t interested would have been a lie but spending a whole day with Dark???

=Accept his offer. I can ‚feel‘ that you’re interested.=

-Sometimes I wish I could kill you.-

„Satoshi? Please say yes!“ Dark pleaded again with an innocent look in his eyes and the other sighed deeply.

„Okay. We meet just once. The day after tomorrow it’s my turn to meet with Daisuke. Accept or forget it.“

„Deal.“ The thief resisted the temptation to draw the boy in a passionate kiss and left before he did something he might regret.


	4. Chapter 4

/I thought you were my friend./ Daisuke felt disappointed and made sure Dark shared his feelings. /Why is it your turn and not mine?/

//Because it was my idea, Daisuke. Stop sulking. You get your chance.//

Daisuke wasn’t convinced but gave Dark the control over his body. /I’m curious what you’ve planned./

Dark only smiled mysteriously.

 

~

 

It was a disaster. Everything went wrong. First of all they couldn’t come to an agreement where to go.

Dark mentioned a fair at the river but Satoshi only frowned in disgust.

„Tell me where you wanted to go. Make a suggestion.“ Dark crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited if Satoshi would say something to the matter.

Satoshi looked at Dark. He thought the idea over and sighed. „Let’s go to the fair.“

„Great!“ Dark grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Satoshi stumbled forward and would have fallen over if Dark hadn’t caught him.

„Let go of me!“ Satoshi pushed him away his eyes glowing in hardly suppressed anger. The thief threw him a annoying smile.

„And I thought it was my duty to lend you a hand.“

The bluehaired boy stared at him in shock. The thief smiled reassuringly. „I only made a joke!“

„Please don’t try to be funny!“ Satoshi hissed between clenched teeth. -Why have I to bear this thief?-

=As I said before you are a fool!=

Satoshi growled what earned him a curios look of Dark. -And why on earth have I to bear YOU?!-

Krad giggled. The boys first thought was that he must have been wrong but when Krad giggled once more he shuddered horrified.

„Here we are!“ Dark entered the funfair pulling Satoshi to the next roller coaster. „Come on! Let’s have some fun!“

 

~

 

„I want to go home!“ Satoshi felt a little bit sick after riding the roller coaster for the fifth time without interruption.

„Satoshi please! Only one more time!“ The thief enjoyed this opportunity to behave like a normal person. For the first time in nearly hundred years it seemed to him as if he had an own body free to go whereever he wanted and to do whatever he wanted to do.

„I feel dizzy! My circulation.....“ Satoshi collapsed into Darks arms. His head was spinning and his vision blurred as he clung to the thief.

„Satoshi?!“ The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Darks shocked voice calling his name.

As he woke up he found himself on his own bed. He folded back his blanket and tried to get up but suddenly Dark appeared from nowhere and forced him to lay back again.

„No! You stay put!“ The thief tucked him under the covers and brushed gently one blue strand of hair out of Satoshi’s eyes.

The boy watched in astonishment as Dark went to the kitchen making a cup of tea for him. He didn’t understand it. „Why?“

„What do you mean?“ Dark sat down on the edge of the bed not noticing how the sudden nearness seemed to unnerve Satoshi.

„Why you are so nice! I never asked you to be that kind!“

Dark answered as if it explained everything. „I love you!“

Both looked in each others eyes and Satoshi noticed to his surprise that the eyes of the thief had a remarkable colour....it was..... -Could it be amber mixed with violet or is it a trick of the light?-

=You are inattentive, my pet!= Krad ripped right through Satoshi’s mind, shoving the boy brutally out of his way. Within seconds Dark found himself under the demon who handcuffed him in one swift movement to the headboard.

„Now it’s my turn, Dark!“ Krad licked his lips in anticipation. „I’ll show you how much I love you.“

„You can try and then I’ll tell you if you’re succeeded.“


	5. Chapter 5

-Why have you done this?- Satoshi couldn’t believe it. For nearly an hour he had tried to escape but Krad was in charge and wouldn’t let him take control.

Krad smiled wearily. =I told you that I love him, didn’t I? So why do you ask?=

Satoshi felt exhausted. He had to watch everything Krad and Dark were doing and he didn’t know if he was ashamed or fascinated. Technically he knew what happened between two people sleeping with each other but to see it, to feel it was a totally different kind of thing.

=You seem confused, dear Sato-chan!=

-I don’t understand. I always thought we cannot be near the one we love without changing! And now you’ve slept with Dark! Why didn’t you change?- Satoshi sounded desperate and Krad laughed at him.

=It’s really easy! I’m sure you will get it some day!= Krad enjoyed Satoshis rising anger. He really loved to tease the boy and Satoshi always dealt with his challenges. It was one of the few pleasures he had.

A sudden movement to his right caught Krads attention. He turned his head and watched Dark who woke up bit by bit.

Darks eyes focused on Krad. „That was great!“

Krad chuckled and played thoughtfully with Darks hair. „I’m flattered!“

„I’ll bet!“ Dark moved so fast that Krad hasn’t any chance to escape. He caught Krad by grabbing his shoulders and pushing him onto the bed. „Believe me! It really was great but now I wanted to talk to you!“

Krad was shocked. He never expected the thief to be this dominant and the sudden change of position made him nervous. „What are you doing?“

„There is something I have to ask you!“ Dark leaned forward his mouth only a heartbeat away from Krads ear. „Do you remember what I promised you that night we’ve fought on the roof of the museum?“

„What are you talking about? Let go!“ Krad tried to shove Dark away but the thief strengthened his hold on the demon until Krad gave up. „Fine. Talk. I’ll listen! But you know you spoiled the mood!“

„What ever!“ Dark eyed the demon suspiciously. „When I let you go you won’t do anything to betray me?“

„No! I’ll do nothing apart from lying here and listening to your babbling!“ Krad gibed at Darks attempts to hide his distrust. „You can trust me!“

Dark frowned but nevertheless freed Krad. The demon sat up and shot him an evil glare. The thief smiled brightly and watched Krad until the demon couldn’t stand it any longer.

„Stop it! Don’t look at me like that! You know I hate to be under observation!“ Krad felt uneasy. Dark could tell it by the way he tried to become invisible. So nothing had changed.

„You said so before. I remember the night very well!“

„What on earth are you talking about?“ The demon couldn’t follow him. He stared unbelievingly at the thief as Dark touched his lips with one of his fingers.

„Have you really forgotten the promise you gave to me? You said you would give up your attempts to destroy your other half!“

-Destroy me? Why?-

=We are not talking about you!= Krad snorted in disgust. „Now I know what you’re referring to! This night you threw me off guard!“

Dark looked at him. His eyes were sad. „And now you’re telling me that you will break your promise?“

„You still think about a night that is gone for more than hundred years?“ Krad sounded confused.

„You and me are of the same kind! I cannot and will not believe that you are so different from me!“ Dark left the bed and began to put on his clothes.

„You believed what I told you?“ Krads trembling voice stopped him as he buttoned up his shirt. As Dark turned around to meet his gaze he tried to avoid Dark’s eyes.

„You are still full of fear!“ Dark laid his hand under Krads chin forcing him to look into his eyes. „There’s no need for you to pretend being someone you are not!“

Both of them stared at each other until Krads frame began to shimmer and he turned into Satoshi.

„You are a coward!“ Dark said slightly annoyed. At the door he stopped one more time. „Be sure ‚I’m‘ keeping my promise.“

 

~

 

/Talk to me!/

The silence was too golden to have lasted. Dark knew Daisuke. The boy wouldn’t give up until his curiosity was satisfied.

//What should I say?// The thief refused to use With‘ wings and walked slowly through the night.

/You could begin with an explanation why you slept with him!/ Daisuke let Dark know how upset he was and the thief sighed.

//In the case you missed it I was handcuffed!//

/You could get rid of this handcuffs easily! I know it! I have seen you do it before! It only took you five or six seconds to get free!/ The accusation in the boys voice made Dark flinch.

//Daisuke it has nothing to do with you! I can imagine you are offended but believe me it was nothing more than sex. I do not love him and it wasn’t my intention to hurt you!//

/Then tell me why you have done it!/

//Out of habit I think.....// Dark knew he spoke the truth but in the moment he heard himself he realised that Daisuke would never understand. Too late. The boy sniffled and burst into tears.

/I never knew you were so insensitive!/ Daisuke retreated to the back of Darks mind. The thief didn’t say anything more. All he would say or do would make everything worse.

 

~

 

-I still don’t get it!- Satoshi thought Krads conversation with Dark over and over but he found no hint of Krads ability to prevent a transformation.

Krad didn’t answer. Normally he loved the possibility to tease and annoy his Alter Ego but at the moment the demon kept silent.

Satoshi laid on the bed his hands folded behind his head. His mind was reeling as he tried to understand. Krad was so silent he could have sworn the demon left him. He even didn’t feel Krads presence anymore.

What Dark said had frightened Krad enough to make him hide deep inside Satoshis mind. He promised never to destroy his Alter Egos again and it seemed that Krad broke the promise. That was nothing Satoshi was surprised of. It was not in Krads character to hold his promises.

Satoshis thoughts wandered back to Dark. Today the thief was so different. So damn nice. He almost enjoyed the day. Dark took great trouble over making the boy happy and Satoshi smiled unconsciously as he remembered their time on the fair.

In this instant it hit him. No. Why hadn’t he realised it before?

=Do you understand now, dear Satoshi?= asked Krad unusually gentle as he came back to Satoshis consciousness.

Satoshi began to cry silent tears. -Yes.- he whispered flatly. -Now I understand.-


	6. Chapter 6

How could I have missed it? Satoshi closed his eyes and tried to sleep but sleep wouldn’t come. He was tossing and turning. It was true. Satoshi groaned and rolled over again.

=Don’t. Do. That.= Krad sounded annoyed. =I feel like I’m on a ship in a storm. When you continue to move like that I’ll become seasick.=

-Why should I care?-

=When you insist on behaving like a fool I have to take control again!= Krad lingered on the edge of Satoshis mind. Just out of reach for the boy but near enough to threaten him.

-How long will it last?- Satoshi asked. He felt depressed. Since he realised for the first time what a terrible mistake he’d made he couldn’t forgive himself.

= At least for a lifetime. There’s no limit.= Krad snickered. =You’re face was so indescribable as you recognised the truth!=

-Cut it out. You don’t need to hold it up in front of me!- The blue haired boy fought against self-reproaches. 

=But it’s so...so...= Krad failed to describe his feelings. =I nearly died laughing as you finally found out you love Dark instead of Daisuke!=

Satoshi groaned once more and hid his face in his hands. All the time he thought he loved Daisuke, all the time he fought against Dark because he couldn’t admit the truth, all the time he wasted with a senseless game of hunting and capturing...

=What are you going to do next? You know there’s still my offer to accept you and Dark together.=

-My only wish is to get rid of you!- hissed Satoshi between clenched teeth making Krad laugh again.

=Get rid of me? Do you really want to know how you can make me leave?= As Satoshi made no effort to react the demon continued. =You have to confess your love to Dark and then you have to annihilate him. He must die in the knowledge that it was the one he loved who brought him destruction. In the moment your heart fell in pieces because you killed your only true love I will retreat back to where I came from and wait for the next generation.=

Silence grew until the boy finally whispered a last question. -Is there no other way?-

=No. You must destroy every little bit of love you will ever have in your life.= The demon told him earnestly. =You and I could always conclude an agreement.=

Satoshi refused to answer.

 

~

 

//Are you sulking?//

Daisuke had remained silent for the last three days. Dark tried to talk to him but Daisuke pretended that the whole incident had never happened.

//Talk to me, Daisuke! Please don’t be like this!//

The thief listened carefully but there was no reaction. Dark fell silent for several minutes and chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip. Should he...? //I’m sorry, Daisuke! I never wanted to hurt you! Please talk to me!//

This one finally caused a reaction.

/Why had you to hurt me so badly? All the time I believed you and I were friends. And now...now I’ve learned how selfish you can be!/

There was nothing more to say. Dark felt a guilty feeling rising inside his heart. It seemed as if he really had disappointed the boy. //Does it help you to forgive me when I tell you that it meant nothing to me?//

/It makes everything worse! When you have no feelings for him then why....?/

//It simply happened! Did you really think it was the first time, Krad and I were together? We’ve known each other for nearly five-hundred or six-hundred years and I cannot resist him like he cannot resist me! But it has nothing to do with the fact that I love Satoshi! It’s something completely different!//

/I don’t understand!/ Daisuke cried desperately and the thief smiled slightly.

//You will understand when you’re a little older!//

The next question Daisuke asked hit the thief out of the no-where. /Tell me what happened between you and Krad? What’s this about this promise he gave to you? Help me understand!/

Dark knew the boy tried to make peace but it wasn’t easy for him to talk about his past. There were so many things he never wanted to tell someone not even Daisuke. And the night he made Krad promise was one of them.

//Are you sure you wanted to know?//

/Are you trying to distract me?/

//No.// Dark sighed. //I only looked for the right words.//

Daisuke waited patiently and finally Dark began to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

_~Flashback~_

_They fought so many times, year after year, generation after generation and they never found their freedom. But this special night Dark had planned something different, something new. Tonight, he promised himself, he would make Krad give in._

_He watched his enemy as the blond-haired demon landed on the roof only a few feet away from his hiding._

_„You cannot hide any longer, Dark!“ Krad stood there his long hair fluttering behind him. He listened to the words the wind was whispering to him and smirked satisfied. He turned around and his eyes found the shadow inside the shadows, the one place where the darkness was a little bit darker. He pounced...and was met by a dark figure bumping into him, throwing him off balance._

_Dark overpowered the demon easily and suddenly Krad found himself beneath the thief. Unbelievingly he stared in Dark’s eyes. He was sure the thief was about to kill him and waited for the final blow. Only the blow never came. Instead of killing him the thief leaned in and captured Krad’s lips in a gentle kiss._

_„What you’re think you’re doing?!“ The demon writhed under the thief but couldn’t break free. Dark licked his lips, his cold smile sending shivers down Krad’s spine. „Taking advantage of you.“_

_Krad cried out in pain as Dark bid down on his lower lip drawing blood as kissed him passionately._

_„Let go!“ Krad gathered his strength and threw Dark off him. He tried to escape but the thief grabbed his hair, pulling roughly at the blond strands and throwing Krad off balance. The demon flew backwards, colliding hard with a chimney in the middle of the roof. His head snapped back and his eyes darkened in sudden pain._

_Dazed Krad watched the thief stepping nearer, again Dark buried his hands in the blonde hair and forced the other to look up. „I decided it was time to end this senseless game of hide and seek. Tonight you and I will find an agreement.“_

_„You selfish...“ Krad was interrupted by Dark’s mouth pressed against his already bleeding lips. Finally the thief backed away and now he saw something new in Dark’s eyes. „You’re not yourself today.“_

_The thief smiled coldly, sending a shiver down Krad’s spine. „Admit your defeat and then we can find a acceptable solution!“_

_The demon blinked in confusion. Finally Dark’s words sank in and Krad pulled a face. „An solution? What on earth are you talking about?!“_

_„I’m sick and tired of it! We’re fighting and struggling and hating each other and it gets us nowhere. We have to end it here and now.“_

_„You really believe that’s even possible?“_

_„Yes, I am.“ Dark brought his mouth next to Krad’s ear. „I know you love me. When you stop destroying your other half I’m yours.“_

_„You’re insane!“ Krad sneered half-heartedly his hungry voice betraying his words. Darks tongue licked a path down his jaw and neck causing the demon to moan in unwanted passion. Hearing an answer to his caresses the thief responded with small butterfly kisses on the soft skin beneath him. Krad writhed under the touch of Dark’s hands as the thief opened one of the buttons of his shirt. „Stop undressing me! I’m not interested in you!“_

_Laughing Dark backed away. The sudden loss of warmth making Krad shiver and his shivering told Dark everything he wouldn’t be able to tell him. „You want this as much as I do.“_

_„NO!“ Krad insisted on denying his feelings. „Don’t touch me!“_

_„Why not? I like to touch you.“ The thief let his hands roam over the slim body under his, surprising the other by ripping his shirt open in one swift movement. He stroked slightly over the soft skin on Krads abdomen, working slowly higher and higher until he found one nipple. While he continued in pinching it lightly he watched as Krads face contorted in a mixture of hate and desire._

_„It’s wrong to destroy our hosts, Krad! We’re only demons of the night and have no right to take the life of the ones who let us live again. Come back to your senses before it is too late.“_

_„Why should I?! It’s my right to take what’s offered to me!“_

_„Krad.“ Dark stopped his motions and placed one of his hands on Krad’s cheek. „Please try it for my sake. When you don’t...we never will stop our fighting. I’m so tired of it and I don’t want to hurt you.“_

_Krad shook his head. „I can’t stop, Dark. I have no reason to stop.“_

_„I’ll give you a reason.“ Dark kissed him gently. „When you try to live in peace with your alter ego than you and me will have the chance to build up a relationship. But when you insist on destruction...I promise I will do my best to destroy ‚you‘.“_

_„Prove it to me.“ Krad looked at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. „Prove you’re serious.“_

_Dark nodded. „What do you want?“_

_This time Krad smiled innocently. „I love to have you at my mercy, Dark!“_

_~End Flashback~_

 

Dark remained silent for so long that Daisuke thought he would never speak to him again. But the boy said nothing, waited patiently for his friend to tell him more. Instinctively he knew that these memories were something very important to Dark and so he didn’t rush him.

„This night I thought Krad would change. He made me believe... I really thought he ‚wanted‘ to change. I was so wrong.“

„And now? What you’re going to do?!“ Daisuke wasn’t sure he wanted to know more about Dark’s past. He still loved Krad and to until now he could tell himself Krad’s love for Dark was only something he imagined. But they had shared so many years together... „Will you keep your promise and kill him?“

Dark sighed and shrugged helplessly. „I don’t know, Daisuke. I really don’t know.“


	8. Chapter 8

There were not many things Satoshi had kept after his father’s death but two things he always had treasured. A picture of his parents and a small leather book.

The book was the diary of his grandfather and never before Satoshi believed what his grandfather had written but now everything changed.

=This stupid little book won’t help you at all.= Krad sounded annoyingly satisfied since he gained the power to take over Satoshi’s body every time he wanted to. =Why don’t you give in and let me have my way?=

-Because I hate you.- Satoshi flipped through the pages of the diary looking for something what might help him to get rid of Krad without killing his feelings in the process but there seemed to be no escape.

Still he wasn’t sure what he felt. The thought of loving Dark of all people made him shiver in fear and anticipation at the same time.

=You hate me?= Krad snickered and let his fingers trail along Satoshi’s mind. =Too bad that you will never be free from me.=

Satoshi closed the diary of his grandfather with a sickening feeling in his stomach. Krad was always there, always around him to tease him and to frighten him. If he only could find a way to be free again... He closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Inside the boy’s mind Krad waited in growing anticipation for his chance. He felt it in every nerve of his non-existent body, today he would succeed. Carefully he prodded against Satoshi’s defensive walls. Finding them not at guard he smiled cruelly and slowly he slipped to the outside.

 

~

 

“3x² - 66y² - (343x * 77³) * (90x² / 2). Who can tell me the solution?” The teacher looked around in the classroom and pointed with the chalk at Daisuke. The red-haired boy blinked several times in confusion before he smiled helplessly.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know.”

The teacher sighed desperately and turned to Satoshi. “Hiwatari.”

Everyone expected the blue-haired boy to answer but the boy only looked out of the window.

“Hiwatari!”

Satoshi slowly turned his head and his eyes fixed on the teacher. “Yes?!”

“Please answer my question.” The teacher gestured to the board behind him and tried to hand the chalk to Satoshi but the boy only looked at him coldly.

“Don’t bother me.”

Silence fell upon the classroom as everyone gaped at him in utter shock. Never before they heard Hiwatari talk like that. The teacher looked as if she were going to cry.

“I want you to answer my question.”

“No.” Satoshi grabbed his books and pushing his chair back he made his way to the door. “I’m not interested in talking to a fool like you anymore.”

Daisuke watched him leave. His mind was reeling. /What happened to Hiwatari? He’s not himself./

//You’re right, Daisuke. Something happened to him and we have to find out what.//

 

~

 

=They were confused.=

-I hope you enjoyed yourself.-

=Don’t be so unfriendly. Let’s go home and I show you something I’m sure you will enjoy.= Krad send a mental picture of what he wanted to do to his Alter Ego and the boy swallowed hard in discomfort.

 

~

 

“Hiwatari-kun? Please open the door!” Daisuke knocked against the door of Satoshi’s apartment but the other boy doesn’t react. “We have to talk!”

//Maybe he’s not at home.//

Daisuke turned around but suddenly a soft moaning sound drifted through the door and he stopped.

/Did you hear that?/

Again he heard someone moan. Daisuke thought about his options and made a decision. A few seconds later he opened the door to Satoshi’s apartment and entered the dark room behind.

//Are you insane?//

/No. Just curious./ Daisuke ignored the next words Dark muttered to himself while he explored the small room.

//And they say it’s ‘me’ who always gets us in trouble.//


	9. Chapter 9

//Turn on the light!//

/No. I don’t want Satoshi to notice us./

Dark snorted in disgust.

/I know what I’m doing!/

//Sure. But you know, you will most probably hurt yourself.//

Daisuke ignored his Alter Ego while he tried to explore Satoshi’s apartment in complete darkness. He groped his way through the small living-room always trying not to draw Satoshi’s attention.

Finally he stumbled over something that felt like a chair and with a silent curse he managed to fall flatly on his face. Dark snickered.

Daisuke growled mentally and got back to his feet. His ears caught a soft moaning and he followed the sound to the door of the bedroom.

//Maybe he’s not alone.//

/How can you be so calm? Aren’t you supposed to be jealous?/

Now it was Dark’s turn to growl at his friend and Daisuke suppressed with difficulty a snide remark. He opened the door and entered the bedroom.

//That’s ridiculous. Turn on the light. I ‘have’ to see what is happening.//

/And I thought you were against this idea./ Daisuke pushed the light switch and blinked in the sudden brightness. When he looked at the bed he blinked in shock. /That’s...that’s.../

//Maybe you should turn around.// Dark sounded completely annoyed while he watched the blue-haired boy writhing and moaning in pleasure on his bed. Hot embarrassment crept up Daisuke’s cheeks as he stumbled backwards and collided with the door in his back. A curse escaped his lips before he could still himself.

/Shit./ Daisuke waited for Satoshi to took notice but the boy was lost in his own world of pleasure. /What is happening? Why doesn’t he wake up?/

//I don’t know.// Dark sounded irritated. //Let me out. I wanted to prove something.//

/Okay.../ Daisuke gave in unwillingly. The thief approached the bed and watched several seconds before he grabbed Satoshi’s wrists and pinned them to the bed. /What are you doing?!/

//Don’t panic.// Dark held Satoshi’s wrists with one hand and with the other he slapped the boy hard across the face. Daisuke winced in shock and sympathy but Satoshi didn’t seem to care. His eyes snapped open and a mischievous smile curled his lips.

“Ah, Dark! Nice to see you again.” He licked his lips and pressed his hips seductively against the thief. “Come to play again?”

/What’s wrong with him? He’s so different! He’s not himself!/ Daisuke really was confused but Dark answered Satoshi’s smile coldly.

“Hello Krad! Taking again what isn’t yours?”


	10. Chapter 10

/Kr...Krad?/

Dark released Satoshi’s hands and backed away. //That’s Krad. Can’t you feel it? Look at him. Look in his eyes. It’s Krad.//

/But how...?/

//You see...sometimes, when our hosts are weak or inattentive...we can take over their bodies.//

/What?! Why didn’t you tell me about it?!/

Before Dark could answer suddenly strong hands grabbed his collar and dragged him forward. Seconds later his lips were captured in a demanding kiss while curious fingers began to unbutton his shirt, sneaking inside.

/DARK!/

The thief suddenly felt his body responding to the caresses Krad was working on him. Soft fingertips trailed over the naked skin on his back sending shivers of pleasure through his body.

/Don’t you dare respond like this!/ Daisuke couldn’t believe it. /You dislike him! Why are you cheating on me again! It’s not fair!/

Reluctantly the thief pushed Krad away not willing to upset his friend again. “No. We have to talk...stop it, Krad!”

“Why should I? You want me.”

„Maybe I want you but it’s only lust. I don’t love you!” Dark bit down on his lower lip as he suddenly felt Krads hands under his shirt again. He decided to ignore it and continued. „I’ve thought a lot about us and what we do to Daisuke and Satoshi!“

“And I thought it would be easier for you to love me when I look like Satoshi.” Krad licked his lips in anticipation and pressed himself tighter against the thief.

“I love Satoshi, not his body. You are not him and I cannot say that I’m glad to meet you!“ Dark turned his head away avoiding the next kiss Krad wanted to plant on his lips.

„And I hoped you were here to molest me!“

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“You’re no fun, Dark!” Krad pouted. “You ‘have’ to bring up this unpleasant subject again?”

“It may be unpleasant for you but for our hosts it’s essential.” Dark grabbed Krad’s hand before the demon sneaked it inside his pants. „Will you stop that please?“

“Fine. Okay.” Sighing he let go of Dark’s shirt. He crossed his arms over his chest and tilting his head to one side he listened to what Satoshi had to say.

-Please Krad! Give my body back!-

=No.=

-Let me out, Krad! You had no right to do this!- Satoshi was beyond fighting. He felt tired and exhausted and resorted to pleading but he new all to well that Krad was in charge and there was nothing the boy could do to change this.

=Last night you gave up your body and it was my right to take it.= Krad answered firmly and grinned at the pain he felt flowing in desperate waves from Satoshi’s mind.

-Please Krad! I’m begging you. What can I do to make you give in?-

=Nothing. I love it far too much to have a body of my own again.= Krad laughed cruelly and pushed Satoshi deeper back into his mind and concentrated on Dark again.

“I’m waiting, Dark. What’s so important you have to interrupt my tryst with Sato-chan?”

/P...pardon?! Did...did I hear right?/

//I thought it was obvious? Or what do you think Satoshi and Krad were doing?//

Daisuke blushed furiously. /But they share the same body! It’s not possible!/

Before he could answer Dark’s attention was drawn back to the demon who now lounged seductively before him on the bed.

“I know what you’re doing, Krad. But I won’t allow you to continue. Give up and go back to where you belong. You and me are only memories. We are dead, Krad!”

“No! We’re not!”

“Krad...”

“NO! I won’t listen to you! You’re lying, Dark! You’re only a lie!”

“We ‘both’ are lies!” Again Dark tried to argue but the demon suddenly pushed him back and the thief fell to the ground. Within seconds Krad stood over him and formed a small magic ball in his hand.

“Don’t hurt me, Dark! Don’t you dare ever hurt me again!”

The thief refused to answer. His eyes met Krad’s and finally the demon lowered his gaze and his magic evaporated. For a long time no-one knew what to say.

/Dark?/ Daisuke interrupted his friend shyly.

//Hm?//

/Maybe...is there a chance...for...for me and...Krad? Can you let me out? I want to talk to him./ Never before Dark found his young friend so insecure and helpless but all he could was to shook his head.

//No. He’s dangerous. I won’t deliver you.//

/Please, let me out! I’m sure I can talk to him!/

//You know what you’re doing?//

/No...not really. But like I said before I want him to know how much I love him and I’m sure I can convince him to come to his senses./

The thief waited but when he heard his friend pleading again he triggered his transformation by thinking about Satoshi.

“Ah...our valued Wing-master! Are you here to rub it in?”

“Why are you so full of anger and hate? I want to understand you, Krad.”

“Understand me? Why?”

“I love you.” Daisuke swallowed hard after he admitted how he felt. He had done so before but somehow it meant a lot to him to remember Krad of his feelings.

The demon sat down again and tapped on the bed beside him. Daisuke followed the invitation his heart beating loud and excited in his chest. Could it be? It seemed so easy...

“You love me, Daisuke Niwa? Really?” Krad caressed Daisuke’s cheeks with soft stroking fingertips and smiled slightly when the boy shivered involuntarily. “Tell me, Daisuke...what would you do for me...” He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Daisuke’s trembling lips. “...what would you do to make me reciprocate your love?”

“Ev...everything...” Daisuke stammered helplessly, ignoring the panic in Dark’s voice while the thief tried to gain his attention.

“Really?” Krad brushed his lips over Daisuke’s ear. “Turn into Dark. Give your body to him and make us happy. I will always love you...”

“NO!” Daisuke pushed the demon away. Tears were brimming in his eyes and his heart felt like it fell into pieces. “I love you, Krad! But you are only playing with me!”

“It’s not a game, Daisuke.” Krad stated coldly, all his kindness seemed to vanish into thin air. “I’m seeking my advantage. Whatever the cost may be.”

“We’re not in a war!”

Krad placed one of his hands on Daisuke’s throat, causing the startled boy to cough. “I think you should face the truth, Niwa. Our fight never ends.”

Daisuke looked in Krad’s cold blue eyes and knew he would die.


	11. Chapter 11

/Dark! Help me!/

Daisuke pulled at Krads hands but the demon ignored his helpless attempts to break free. It almost seemed as if he didn't even notice the boy's weak struggling.

//Let me out. I'll deal with him.//

/Help me!/ Daisuke couldn't think straight. He was too terrified to listen what the thief had to say, too terrified to gather enough strength to let Dark help him.

//I'm sorry.// Dark stated sadly and ripped his way through the boy's mind, something he never had done before. Mercilessly he pushed Daisuke out of his way sending him reeling into the back of his consciousness and took his place.

"Finally!" Krad loosened his grip on Dark's throat and backed away. "He gave in?"

"I forced him to let me out." When Krad's eyes lit up by his words Dark quickly continued. "Don't raise your hopes. I won't do it again. Ever. But the poor boy was too frightened to let me help him."

"He's such a pathetic little weakling. How can you stand it to be at his mercy? To be his slave?" Krad pressed his lips together in disgust when Dark only laughed at him.

"You're wrong, Krad. Daisuke wanted me to help him. We're friends. And because I'm his friend when this is over I'm giving his body back. Something you should do as well."

"But you're in charge now! You can't give it up that easily! It's the best opportunity to regain control over your life again!" Krad heard himself begging and he hated it but he loved Dark so much it hurt sometimes. They knew each other for so long now and there was no way they ever got together. All he wanted was to have a little chance of happiness... He felt a hand caressing his cheek and his attention snapped back.

"You still don't understand, don't you? I know you for so long now and I know you're not as cold as you're pretending to be. Listen to your heart, Krad." Dark's eyes looked so sad that the demon involuntarily responded to it. "We've no rights to claim their lives. Remember the time we were young. We've had our lives and it was our own fault we became what we are now. You and I we've made so many mistakes but we've no right to destroy those innocent kids because we're too stubborn to face reality."

"No. I can't believe it! It's 'you' who don't understand! You know life's a bitch and you'll have to take what you want. That's all I've ever known and believe in." Krad still tried to deny it but Dark's words found their way into his heart and slowly but constantly the wall of ice surrounding his soul melted.

"I know you love me, Krad. Ask yourself why you're here." Dark grabbed Krad's shoulders and held him firmly in place while he searched for the other's gaze. "You say you love me. Then show me your love by letting Satoshi and Daisuke live their lives undisturbed. We're nothing without our tamers and when being loved by you means to destroy Daisuke then I don't want your love."

Krad closed his eyes feeling suddenly tired and empty. Deep in his heart he knew the thief was right but he was too frightened to change his behaviour. Satoshi would shut him away and then he would be lonely again. Alone in the darkness of Satoshi's mind without the slightest hope to become more than a useless thought.

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can! Trust me, I'll never let you down and I'm sure when you're not forcing yourself on Satoshi he'll forgive what you've done to him." Dark leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Krad's trembling lips. The kiss grew more and more passionate by every second, his tongue pleading for entrance and finally sneaking in exploring the moist cavern thoroughly.

Backing away panting they looked at each other breathlessly before Dark noticed the silent tear running down Krad's cheek.

"Don't cry." Dark kissed the tear away and gathered the stunned Krad in his arms. "I know you're only acting so cold and inhuman to protect your heart from hurting but there's no need to do so. You have so much love to give. You'll only have to trust yourself."

"Why am I forced to live again and again when there's no hope for freedom? I don't want to be punished any more for something I've never done! It wasn't my fault!" Krad whispered so quietly that Dark had to strain his ears. "When I give in I'll be alone. I'll always be alone."

"No, you're not alone. I'm your friend and I promised you to be yours when you give up your attempts to destroy everyone who tries to help or love you."

Dark's fingers slipped under Krad's shirt and began to stroke his back with gentle movements. The demon stared at him in utter shock. "What you're think you're doing?"

"I'm showing you how much I care." Again Dark tried to kiss him but this time Krad pushed him away.

"Stop it! You're making no sense at all, Dark! I know you don't love me so stop fooling me! You love Satoshi. Can't you see you're hurting me when you're acting like this? Don't make me believe you care for me because it's not true!"

Dark chuckled and pushed the demon back on the bed before he joined him quickly. "I'll show you what I feel and then you can decide if it's true or not."

 

~

 

//I'm sorry, Daisuke. He needs me.//

Dark was laying on the bed, cradling the sleeping demon in his arms. The boy in his mind sighed sadly. /Now I know he doesn't love me. I'm nothing to him. He would kill me without even thinking about it./

//He's not really bad, Daisuke. No-one ever showed him real love before. You don't know what happened before he became the curse of the Hikari family. He was one of the most exceptional artist the world had ever seen. But he was an orphan and no-one gave him a chance. Until the head of the Hikari family adopted him. He and his two natural sons treated him like crap. Krad gave them everything but they only used him for years. When he finally had enough and wanted to leave them...// Dark shook his head when the memories flew back in his mind. //All that Krad ever wanted was love. But after several years he finally realised his new father was only using him to enlarge his means.//

/But how...?/

//Hikari senior refused to let him go. He loved the money he earned with Krad's paintings and the comfortable life he had. He decided that no-one should ever have what he had. He hired someone to help him and the two of them performed a dark and sinister ritual to destroy Krad's body and to bind his soul to the Hikaris. Condemned to live his life as a forgotten memory, a mere thought without the chance to gain his freedom.//

/That's... How can someone be that cruel?/ Daisuke sounded like he was on the verge of tears. /Couldn't you do something? You were there, don't you? Why didn't you help him?/

//Because I was the man who helped Hikari to destroy Krad's life.//


	12. Chapter 12

/You’re what?!/

Dark stroked over Krad’s back and immediately the demon snuggled closer to him. //I’m the man who betrayed him.//

/Does he know?/

//Yes, he knows.// The thief looked for one more time at the still sleeping demon in his arms and a sad smile crossed his face. //He knows what I’ve done and that’s the reason he hates me so much.//

/But I thought he loves you?/

//You really have a gift to ask people the most unpleasant questions.// Dark sighed and played thoughtfully with a loose strand of Krad’s hair. //I’ve been a thief all my life and I have done many things I’m not proud of but betraying Krad was the most despicable thing I’ve ever done in my whole life. You know, the moment he saw me it was love on first sight.//

/And you loved him back?/ Daisuke asked quietly, completely captured by the thought of hearing something about Dark’s past.

//I thought I loved him but my love wasn’t strong enough. For some time we were happy together but when it came to the crunch I behaved like the coward I always had been. I sacrificed Krad and our love to save my life. Krad never asked where I came from. He trusted me and all I did was to throw his love back in his face. I broke his heart, Daisuke and one day I’ll get my punishment for this betrayal.//

 

~

 

_~Flashback~_

_“I’ve heard you’re the best thief in this town.”_

_“Maybe.” Dark watched his visitor through half closed eyes and disliked him immediately. The man was middle-aged, his hair almost grey and his clothes...Dark shook his head. He never had seen such tasteless clothes before. The man clearly had no taste but obviously he didn’t know it._

_“I’ve heard you’re doing everything when someone makes you a good offer.”_

_“It depends on what you want from me.”_

_“Do you know me? Of course. Everyone knows me.” Hikari sat down on the chair behind his desk and placed his arms on the tabletop._

_It was late in the night when the older man had invited the thief into his house. Dark followed his invitation curiously. This meeting might turn out to be his chance to become rich by himself._

_“You’re here because I need your help.”_

_“I figured that much.” Dark murmured in a low voice. He disliked the man more and more with every passing second but he was too rich and too powerful and there was no need to anger him unnecessarily. The old Hikari could make his life a living hell if he turned him down._

_“They say you’re not only a simple thief. They say you’re well up in rather dark and forbidden arts.” Hikari leaned in and tried to capture the thief’s eyes. “When I want to tie someone to me...forever...are there possibilities..?”_

_“There are many ways to bind someone.” Dark told the man and made his way to the window. He watched the stars for several moments and when he turned around his eyes widened in shock._

_On the threshold stood a young man, his blond hair long and a little bit tousled and... All Dark could think of was how beautiful this unexpected visitor was._

_Apparently the young man was as surprised as Dark to see him there and his eyes flickered insecurely from Dark to Hikari._

_“What you’re doing here, Krad? Haven’t I told you to stay in your room?” The older man stated in such a cold voice that Dark felt a shiver run down his spine._

_“I’m sorry, father. I only wanted to tell you that I’ve finished the painting.”_

_“Fine. Call one of your brothers and give it to him. I’m busy.”_

_The young man looked once again to the thief and now Dark could see something he hadn’t expected to find. Obviously the young man was interested in him. Dark smiled inwardly and watched the boy’s father. He never thought someone that ugly could have such a beautiful son._

_“I said I’m busy, Krad. When you’re not leaving us alone within the next two seconds I’ll make sure you’re not able to leave your room for the next month.” Hikari hissed viciously and gritted his teeth. His face slowly took on the colour of a tomato._

_“I’m sorry.” Krad repeated and backed away slowly. Again his eyes searched for Dark’s and this time the thief answered his gaze openly and behind the back of Hikari senior he blew him a kiss._

_A furious blush crept up Krad’s pale cheeks and then he turned as quickly as possible and fled._

_“Your son’s very nice.” Dark stated and did his best to keep his voice indifferent. It seemed to work because his host continued on his speech as if nothing had happened._

_“He’s a very gifted painter.” Hikari turned around and fixed his cold gaze on Dark’s face. “He’s the one I want to tie to me. I need his skills to keep my family rich and wealthy.”_

_Dark swallowed hard. His mind was reeling. Hikari wanted to do this to his own son? Only because he feared to lose his money?_

_It seemed the older man had read his thoughts because he suddenly said, as if it would explain everything: “Krad’s not my natural son.”_

_Dark kept his mouth shut and waited for the man to continue._

_“I want to be sure that there’s no escape for him. He should never be able to live without me again. And when I die the binding have to be transferred automatically on my firstborn son and so on. I don’t want him to him to be free again. Ever.”_

_Dark shrugged and made his way to the window. “I don’t know if there’s a binding spell like that but I’ll do some research. We’ll meet again when I found what you’re looking for.”_

_~End Flashback~_

 

//The next day I waited until Hikari and his two elder sons left the house. Then I broke in and...// Dark laughed silently as the memories of long forgotten days came back to his mind. //Krad was at home. He looked so...cute...and in his eyes I saw this hunger for love and this desperate need for a little kindness... I couldn’t resist him. I did my best to seduce him and it didn’t take long until he gave in. He was so inexperienced. No-one loved him before and I wasn’t surprised when he told me he loved me. Our affair went on for several weeks but nothing lasts forever. One day Hikari found out about us. He arrested me and told me to fulfil his wish in binding Krad to his family or he would kill him this very instant. I’m no hero, Daisuke. I didn’t wanted Krad to die and I thought the ritual would only bind Krad’s life to the Hikaris. I was so wrong...//

A single tear rolled down the thief’s face and in his mind was so much grief and sorrow, Daisuke decided to say nothing and let Dark finish his story.

 

_~Flashback~_

_“Do it. I’m sure you know you the right words to tie us together.” Hikari held a knife in his hand and pressed the blade against the soft flesh of Krad’s throat. A thin trail of blood dripped out of the wound and ran down the young man’s chest. “Do it or I’ll kill him.”_

_His two elder sons stood behind him and watched the thief closely. Dark’s gaze flickered over them but he knew he had no chance to fight them if should they decide to attack him. When he turned his eyes to Krad he felt his heart ache by the desperate look on his face._

_“Please, Dark...don’t do it...I rather die than...” Twisting the knife a little bit to the right and drawing even more blood, his father slowly worked the knife deeper into the skin, causing the bound young man in his arms struggle weakly against his grip._

_“Stop it!” Dark lunged forward but stopped immediately when the other man sliced the knife deliberately over Krad’s neck and collarbone leaving a thin white line which quickly filled with blood._

_“When I cannot have him...” Hikari buried one of his hands in Krad’s hair and dipped one of his finger into the blood. He watched it for several moments and then he licked the blood of his finger. “Do it now or I’ll slit him from his pretty head to his toes and then I’m going to feed his guts to my dogs.”_

_‘I’m so sorry, Krad...I can’t let you die...’ Dark closed his eyes and spoke the words that changed his life completely. “I’m binding you to him, forever, until the end of time...”_

_“No!” Krad heard the words and although he didn’t know them he sensed their meaning and they frightened him to death. “Don’t! Don’t do this to me!”_

_Icy cold light surrounded Krad, burning its way through skin and bones, making them break and shatter and Dark had to close his eyes for those terrible sounds and the screaming... Krad’s tortured voice cut through the air and the thief covered his ears with his hands while his heart fell in pieces._

_When it was over there only was Hikari laying on the floor. Dark couldn’t stand it any longer and with a desperate cry he leapt out of the window and vanished in the night._

_~End Flashback ~_

 

Daisuke opened his mouth but decided to remain silent. He was completely at a loss for words.

//Now you know what I really am. A selfish and egoistic coward without a backbone. I couldn’t let Krad die but instead I condemned him to live forever...//

“Dark...what you’re doing...?” Krad woke up when he felt Dark’s grip tightening around his waist. “Stop it! I can’t breathe!”

“I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done to you!” Dark’s mouth captured the lips of the surprised demon in a hungry kiss, leaving them panting and breathless. “Can you forgive me?”

“What you’re talking about, you silly thief?” Krad wriggled himself out of Dark’s arms and sat up. “What’s gotten into your mind now, Dark?”

Dark placed a hand beneath Krad’s chin and forced him to look up. He waited until Krad recognised the solemn look in his eyes then he caressed Krad’s face with gentle movements. “When I said I cared for you I told you the truth. But you also know that I love Satoshi... no, don’t turned your head away... Please change back into Satoshi. I have to tell him something important.”

Krad’s face showed nothing of his internal turmoil but in his eyes Dark could read how deeply hurt he was. Nonetheless he obeyed. Reluctantly he loosened the grip he had on Satoshi’s mind and let the boy free.


	13. Chapter 13

For several moments nothing happened. Neither Dark nor Satoshi moved the slightest bit before suddenly Dark made the first attempt to talk to the boy.

„Satoshi...“ Dark reached out to touch the cheek of the blue haired boy but Satoshi turned his head away.

“What do you want to talk about, Dark?” Although he kept his voice calm the thief heard the pain Satoshi tried to hide. Dark silently cursed himself. Of course the boy was hurt. He watched the man he loved sleeping with someone who had tortured and haunted him and done everything to steal his life away. Why on earth should he even understand why Dark had acted this way?

“I’m…” Dark struggled for the right words. He wanted to explain the reason why he had slept with Krad, but somehow all his explanations sounded poor and hollow in his ears.

“I’m waiting, Dark.” Satoshi crossed his arms in front of his chest. His eyes were cold and unforgiving and the thief shuddered. He looked so much like Krad… Since the curse took place for the first time somehow Krad’s looks were resembled in every new-born member to the Hikari family. Dark had never thought about it before but it made him shiver once more. Were there anymore effects the curse had brought with it than Dark ever realised?

“I want you to know that I love you, Satoshi.” Dark could see that his words did nothing to ease the hurt in Satoshi’s eyes and inhaled sharply before he continued quickly. “I love you more than I ever thought I would but you see…what’s between Krad and me…I can’t give him up. He needs me.”

There. He had said it. Silence grew between them and when Dark once more tried to touch Satoshi his hand was slapped away.

“I never want you to touch me again. Ever.”

“Satoshi, let me explain!”

Dark tried again but Satoshi only narrowed his eyes and hissed viciously. “Explain? What for? I understand perfectly well.”

“No, you don’t! Please, let me tell you why…” Dark was practically begging for the other boy to hear him out but again Satoshi interrupted him.

“Why you cheated on me? There’s no need to. It’s not as if we were going out together.” Satoshi saw Dark wince and smiled coldly. “Krad told me what happened between the two of you. I know what you have done to him.”

Dark’s eyes widened in shock. Satoshi knew? He knew about his failures and the guilt he was carrying for so long now?

“When you know everything…” Dark swallowed hard. What he wanted to say was drowned in a sea of guilt when Satoshi threw him an angry glance before he grabbed the blanket and slung it around his body.

Hardly suppressed anger and pain mixed in his words. “You’re the one who’s responsible for all the pain Krad inflicted on me.”

“No…”

“As far as I’m concerned you’ll never talk to Krad again. Be sure I’ll find a way to seal him away. Forever. And when he is gone maybe you’ll vanish too. And if not…the knowledge of what happened to Krad will destroy you. At least I’m hoping it will kill you to know that you’ve failed your precious Krad once again. That’s all I’m living for. I nearly had forgotten what you are. A useless thief living at the expense of your innocent host. And now…” Satoshi pointed to the door. “Get out.”

“You can’t do that!” Dark sounded so wounded and pained that Satoshi immediately felt better.

“I can’t? Should I tell you what Krad did to me when I was younger? The first time he raped me I was eight years old and do you know what? He called it love. He abused me so many times I cannot count them all. And you tell me you’re choosing him over me? You can’t be serious!”

Dark tried to say something but Satoshi wasn’t finished.

“I nearly believed that you really love me. I hoped that finally there would be someone who frees me from the pain and loneliness I’m living in since I was born. My parents died when I was only three years old and the man who adopted me never cared for me. To him I am nothing than a pastime. Someone to show off to his friends and business partners. And Krad… Do you think my life was easy?”

“Sato-chan…”

The blue-haired boy took one step nearer and the thief backed away involuntarily. The merciless hardness in Satoshi’s face made him wish he had kept his mouth shut.

“Never. Call. Me. Petnames. Unless you want me to make you regret it.”

What have I done? Dark lowered his gaze. He wanted to take his words back but there was no use crying over spilt milk. One look at Satoshi showed him that the boy wasn’t willing to listen. Slowly he made his way to the door. Satoshi’s voice stopped him on the threshold.

“All my life Krad told me that it was predetermined to live without love. I never wanted to believe him. For some time you made me think he was wrong.” The door slammed shut behind the thief.

“Satoshi.” Dark whispered brokenly. He leaned his forehead against the wooden surface of the door and when he heard desperate sobs from the other side of the door he felt his heart breaking.


	14. Chapter 14

=Satoshi...=

The boy ignored the pain he heard in the demons voice and continued on reading the diary his grandfather had given to him. He flipped through the pages searching for a hint, for something to help him solving his problem.

=Satoshi...please...talk to me...= Krad sounded so desperate the boy couldn’t help but smile in deeply felt content.

-Why should I? Now it’s me who’s in charge and I’m not willing to let you get away that easily.- His voice was as cold as ice and for the first time in more than three-hundred years Krad felt something he only could classify as fear.

=I never meant to do you harm.=

-Ha.- Satoshi snorted in disgust. -You’ve hurt me since the day we’ve met for the first time and that’s something I cannot forgive.-

=I never wanted to hurt you.=

Satoshi ignored him and continued on flipping through the pages of the diary.

=Please...=

-Please? Already reduced to begging, Krad?- Satoshi laughed cruelly and closed the diary. He placed it on the table and walked over to his laptop. -I think I know what I’ve to do.-

He sat down in front of his laptop and opened a connection to the national library. And while the information he was looking for finally appeared on the screen he felt the demon in his mind shivering in fear.

 

~

 

/Dark?/

The thief was sitting on the window sill and stared on the full moon rising behind the roof of the neighbour’s house.

/Please, Dark. Talk to me./

Dark sighed and turned his attention back to his friend. //What do you want, Daisuke? Do you want to tell me what a fool I am? Don’t bother. I already know that I’m stupid and pathetic and...//

/Will you stop it? That’s ridiculous!/

//Do you think so? It isn’t you who’d lost the love of his life in one single moment.//

/Are you talking about Satoshi or are you talking about Krad?/

Silence followed Daisuke’s question and when the thief finally answered his voice was thin and hollow. //I don’t know, Daisuke. I really don’t know.//

Now it was Daisuke’s turn to sigh. /Don’t act the fool, Dark. There is no way you feel exactly the same for two different people. Be honest to yourself. I’m sure you favour one of them above the other./

Is it Satoshi? Or is it Krad? Dark asked himself. The thief looked at the moon but it couldn’t give him the answers he so desperately was searching for. He loved Satoshi. He was sure he loved him with all his heart. But then there was Krad and he had to admit that he wasn’t indifferent towards the demon. Somehow he loved them both but whom did he love more?

The answer wasn’t as easy as Daisuke thought but maybe the boy was right. Maybe he was deluding himself. The thief opened the window and inhaled to cool air of the night with great relish.

Am I able to live my life without Satoshi? Can I live without Krad? Dark thought this question over and over but he didn’t find his answer.

/Why don’t you talk to them again? I’m sure Satoshi had time enough to calm down./ Daisuke tried to sound optimistic.

//Have you seen his eyes? He was furious, Daisuke. When I’m going to him right know he will skin me alive.// Dark smiled hopelessly. //I think it’s better to wait until tomorrow. Now let’s get back to sleep. Maybe my dreams will show me the way.//

Daisuke muttered something depreciatory under his breath but the thief decided to ignore him.


	15. Chapter 15

Satoshi had to admit that it had been a great idea to do a little research. He worked his way through the papers he found in the library and allowed himself to feel a little tinge of pride. Finally there seemed to be a way out of his problem. Scribbling down some notes he leafed through the book laying to his right. When he came across what he was looking for a cold smile curled up his lips.

He read the part again and again until he was sure he understood it completely. Not until then he closed the book and tapped his fingertips against the cover. Time to start his revenge.

Satoshi listened intently to the silence he felt inside his head. -Krad? Are you awake?- No answer. But to be honest Satoshi never expected the other one to react. The demon inside of him had been unusually quiet over the last days. The silence irritated him because he didn’t understand it and Satoshi tried again to draw Krad into a conversation.

-Come on, Krad. Don’t sulk.- Still there was no reaction and without warning the boy lost his patience. He searched his mind for Krad’s presence and when he found him suddenly everything made sense. There was something he never felt before when he encountered his alter ego. -You’re frightened.- He stated in an amused tone and didn’t even try to suppress his laughter.

Krad shifted uneasily and made himself as small as possible but Satoshi used a short moment of inadvertence to drag him out of the corner he used as his hideaway. -Don’t even try to hide, Krad. There’s no place I won’t find you.-

For a long moment they stared at each other wordlessly then Satoshi pushed the demon away. Krad stumbled backwards a look of confusion and fear clearly written on his face.

=Since when…?=

-Since when do I dare to touch you?- Satoshi asked in a mocking tone and stepped forward. He placed one of his hands on Krad’s shoulders while he used his other hand to caress Krad’s face with gentle movements. -Do you remember the night you and Dark cheated on me? You thought about the curse and involuntarily you gave me the background I needed to do some research.-

A terrible understanding rose in Krad’s mind but it was too late. Ancient words filled the air, words too old to be recognised by any living being, words sharp and cold and hurting, cutting their way through Krad’s mind right into his soul.

Time seemed to stand still. Pain. Fear. Krad screamed when excruciating pain flashed through his body. The last thing he saw were Satoshi’s cold and unforgiving eyes before everything went black and he felt nothing more.

 

~

 

//KRAD!//

/Wah...?/ Woken by a scream in his head Daisuke bolted upright and clutched his blanket to his chest. His heart was pounding and his breath came in short gasps. /What happened, Dark? You nearly gave me a heart attack!/

//I’m sorry, Daisuke. But this dream I had right know...// The thief shivered. //For a moment I thought... It’s okay, Daisuke. I dreamt about Krad. He was in pain and he cried for help. It...it seemed so real.//

/Do you want to visit him?/ Daisuke offered generously although it was in the middle of the night.

//No. It was a dream. Only a dream. Go back to sleep.//

/But.../

Dark shook his head and threw Daisuke a reassuring smile. //Don’t worry, Daisuke. It was only a dream.//

/You’re sure?/

//Of course I’m sure.// The thief lied and after a last doubting gaze Daisuke went back to sleep. Dark tried to sleep as well but deep in his heart he was too worried to relax and for the rest of the night he lay awake.

 

~

 

Humming lightly Satoshi poured himself a glass of water and sipped the cold liquid with great relish. He watched the still unconscious demon laying at his feet and decided it was time to continue.

“Krad…”

Blue eyes snapped open, unfocused and full of pain, but becoming more and more awake with every passing second.

“What have you done?” Krad whispered and turned his head to look at the boy. It was not until then he realised the state he was in. Helplessly he struggled against the handcuffs that chained his hands to the headboard but instead of breaking free he only managed to hurt himself. Deep red bruises were forming on his wrists and his senseless efforts made Satoshi laugh.

“Do you know what happens when I’m not sheltering you?” Satoshi sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Krad intently. “It’s so easy. I’m such a fool for not realising it several years ago. I’m the one who’s in control. Not you. You never were. ‘You’ need ‘me’. Not the other way around.”

The boy touched Krad’s face with his fingertips, trailing lightly over his lips and neck before he buried his hands into the soft flesh of the demons shoulders drawing him nearer. Krad tried to wriggle out of Satoshi’s grip but the boy only tightened his grip and before Krad realised what happened the boy placed a knife on his throat. To stunned to move Krad only stared at him in shock.

“Shhh... no need to panic...” Satoshi whispered into his ear. He caressed the soft skin on the demons cheek with the blade of the knife a look of pure hatred in his eyes. “What do think? Will Dark still love you when you’re not pretty any more?”

“Satoshi...?” Krad sounded as if he was on the verge of tears, desperation displaying in every word he said. Strong hands were grabbing the collar of his robe and with a quick movement the boy ripped it apart. One moment later Satoshi straddled his hips. He stared at him with cold and lifeless eyes and suddenly Krad knew what was about to happen.

=Don’t...= he pleaded desperately but Satoshi only laughed at him and the next thing he felt was the pain of the knife cutting its way through the skin on his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

As the letter, which someone had wrapped around a stone, crashed against Daisuke’s window and broke it in pieces the boy bolted upright from his sleep and nearly landed beside the bed on the ground.

/What...?/ the boy groped around in the dark and closed his hand around the stone before he switched on the light. Blinking in surprise he stared on the stone in his hand with astonishment.

//Read the letter!// jostled Dark, suddenly fearful. He should have known. Full of certainty, that Krad was in danger, he could hardly wait until Daisuke opened the envelope and told him what happened.

/Satoshi wants to see us tomorrow night in his apartment./ Daisuke put the letter aside and determined, that a bad feeling wide-did itself also in his/its stomach. /It’s a trap./

//Of course it is. But nevertheless we must go. Please, Daisuke!//

/I would never leave you in the lurch./ Daisuke sounded more confidently than he and Dark actually felt and said nothing more. For the rest of the night they both lay awake.

 

~

 

“Come on, Krad! Open your eyes!” Satoshi caressed the soft skin of Krads neck with gentle movements and waited patiently for his prey to react. Finally Krads eyelids fluttered and Satoshi smiled. “Are you okay, pretty?”

“Satoshi...” Krad coughed and at thin trail of blood dripped down his chin. Satoshi snatched it with his finger and licked it off with great relish.

“I haven't injured you so strongly that your life would be threatened. You can endure much more than that,” the blue-haired boy stated in a cold voice and placed his hand on the deep cut that ran over the stomach of the demon and ended shortly before his pubic-hair. He listened indifferently to Krads grief-stricken moan and leaned in a little bit further to observe the despair Krads in the pale-golden eyes. “Please try to stay awake for a little more time, darling. I have planned for tonight a surprise and there are still things to prepare.”

Satoshi pushed his hand between the legs of the demon and closed his fingers around his testicles. He immediately squeezed them with brutal force and enjoyed at the tears that ran over the pale cheeks of his victim.

“And now I want you do me a favour, Krad.” Satoshi loosened his grip a little, but made sure that Krad understood, that the pain could start again anytime. “Open your wings for me, Krad. Your beautiful white wings. Show them to me.”

“W ...why...?” The pain in Krads abdomen subsided to a steady, but bearable burning and finally he could collect his thoughts so far that he was able to ask this question.

“Tsts... Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer of.” Satoshi released Krads balls and left the bed. When he returned he held in his hands the knife he had used to mark Krads body with deep and painful cuts. “You can choose, Krad. Either you give me what I want, willingly, or you will find out what it feels like to have this knife inside of you.”

Immediately afterwards Satoshi buried his hand into the soft feathers of Krad’s wing and scrutinised him expectantly. “Do you know the legend says that the wings of an angel are even more sensitive than the wings of a bird? I have always wondered whether that applies...”

“No ...please...” Krad saw the almost insane glittering in Satoshi’s eyes and knew that it had been a mistake to surrender his wings to the boy. However it was too late to alter his opinion and so nothing other remained him to cry out in pain, as Satoshi plucked out the first of his feathers and let it fall aside carelessly.

 

~

 

Dark opened the door to Satoshi’s apartment slowly and with his heart beating wildly and fearfully. He didn’t know what to expect and this uncertainty did nothing to calm him down.

“Satoshi?”

The almost ghostly silence in the small apartment pulled at Darks nerves and also Daisuke was full of fear and worry. /Where is he?/

//I don’t know. But I... // Dark opened the door to Satoshi’s bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks. The thief heard Daisuke choking in his thoughts as he approached the bed, and with every move he made a whirl of blood-sprinkled feathers drifted into the air.


	17. Chapter 17

/Oh my god./ Daisuke swallowed hard to get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth but it was to no avail. /Is...he...is he dead?/

//No. I don’t think so.// Dark sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to cause the demon any further harm and placed his trembling hand on Krad’s chest. When he felt the beating of his heart he closed his eyes in relief. //He’s still alive.//

/But...but...why?/

The thief only shook his head. So many bruises. Welts. Cuts. Blood. He closed his eyes trying to forget the images now burning in his mind but it was futile. A single tear rolled down his face and suddenly someone behind him clapped his hands.

“Great show, Dark. Does my little surprise please you?”

“Why have you done something cruel like that?” Slowly the thief stroked again and again over the numerous bald places on Krad’s once gleaming-white wings and could not grasp it, couldn’t understand this brutality. “If you take too much of his feathers from him, you’ll kill him!”

“I know.”

“You know it? But...but why?”

“Why not? It’s not as if he would die within the next two minutes. There are still enough feathers left and they will grow again.” Satoshi approached the bed and looked down on the demon he still was unconscious. Suddenly he reached out and plucked another feather from the demon’s wings and watched in amusement when Dark winced helplessly. “It hurts you, am I not right? Let me tell you something, Dark. Everything I have done I’ve done for you.”

“I don’t understand...”

“Poor Dark. You don’t understand?” Satoshi mocked him scornfully. “You disappoint me. I told you I would find a way to make you suffer.”

“But it destroys ‘him’ and not me!” For the first time since he entered the apartment he looked into the eyes of the boy he loved and all he saw was a mixture of hate and disgust that made him shiver. “Loosing his feathers hurts him more than anything else.”

“That’s exactly the reason why I’m doing this. I’m destroying ‘him’ and that’s exactly what’s hurting ‘you’.”

Finally the thief understood. He swallowed hard and looked at Satoshis face. The boy seemed different although Dark couldn’t name the change. Finally it hit him. The last time he had seen someone this cold had been the night when he bound Krad to his stepfather. The old Hikari had looked nearly the same. Cold, distant and this mad glittering in his eyes...

“Take me instead.” Dark said in a low voice and before he knew what he had done, he found himself on his knees, begging Satoshi to release the demon he had failed so often.

“My, my, aren’t we eager?” Satoshi brushed a strand of blonde hair from the forehead of the still unconscious demon and smiled at the stunned thief. “Let’s ask Krad what he thinks of your offer.”

“But he’s unconscious!”

“Not for much longer.” The boy stated coldly. He leaned over the unconscious body and digging his nails into the cuts on Krads chest he made them bleed again. “Open your eyes, Krad. Come on, pretty. Wake up!”

Krad heard his voice, the sound cutting through his nerves and setting them on fire. Cold hands were stroking deliberately over naked skin. “Come on, pretty. Look at me.”

Pain. Sharp and searing, lanced through his body when the hands of his tormentor found the raw cuts on his abused chest and pressed his fingertips into the open wounds marking his skin.

“You’re awake, Krad. I know it. You can’t fool me.”

Slowly Krad opened his eyes but first he couldn’t see anything at all. For a moment he feared that Satoshi had blinded him but suddenly his vision cleared and he looked at the still inhuman and cold face of his keeper.

“Satoshi...?”

The blue-haired boy smiled buried his hand in Krad’s hair, forcing him to lift his head. “Dark’s here to talk to you, Krad. I want you to listen very carefully. The decision is yours to make.”

Dark had listened to the conversation with growing concern and now leaned forward, looking anxiously at the demon.

“Krad, listen to me. He will free you if you ask him therefore. Tell him to let you go. Let me take your place.”

Krad blinked several times, not sure, whether he had understood right. “You... you want...”

“Ask him, Krad. Say it! Tell him that he should let me take your position. Do you want that?!” Dark it knew that he begged, but it didn't matter to him.

The demon looked at the thief for long moments, sought in his eyes for a confirmation, that he meant it seriously, found only honest worry and compassion and made his decision. “No.”

“Krad! You stupid, stubborn...”

“It is his decision, Dark,” reminded Satoshi with a cold voice from the background, however Dark didn't want to give up so easily. He jumped up and grabbed Satoshi's shoulders with a solid grip. “Satoshi, what’s wrong with you? I don't recognise you at all! What has happened to the warm-hearted, friendly boy, whom I know? This vindictiveness simply is not your style!”

“Do you recognise it, Dark? Do you remember, what it means?” Satoshi took a step back. One of his hand glided under his shirt and presented a silvery pendant in form of a half-moon. “Surprise!”

Memories, long forgotten, buried under the dusk from innumerable centuries, came back into his mind and suddenly he knew. Hikari.


	18. Chapter 18

/Hikari?/

Impossible.

/What do you mean, Hikari?/

It couldn’t be.

/Dark! For heaven’s sake talk to me! What happened to him?!/

Daisuke’s desperate question seemed to bring Dark back to reality. He sighed and reached out to touch the boy but Satoshi quickly stepped back and placed the pendant back under his shirt. “Are you surprised, Dark? I can imagine that. But as you can see, I have finally found to my true self and no-one will take that away form me. Not even you. ”

/I don’t understand. What is he talking about?/ Daisuke felt like crying, because no-one seemed to listen to his pleas. Finally the thief took pity on him.

//The amulet he’s wearing has been created by Hikari. After Krad had been tied to the old man, Hikari was afraid that maybe some day one his descendants would turn out to be too weak to control Krad. In order to prevent this, Hikari created this amulet. It robs the bearer of every positive feeling. No compassion, no remorse, no conscience. Emotionless and cruel, that’s everything Satoshi’s allowed to be at the moment.//

/But there must be a way to help him!/

//I thought, the amulet was lost long ago. Where did he find it?// Again Dark stretched out his hand and this time Satoshi retreated to the bed. “Have you initiated Daisuke into our little secret?” For long seconds he looked down on Krad and Dark tried to find in his eyes a sign of compassion or pity, but there was nothing. Nothing except coldness and hate. “Then it’s time to end it.”

He let his hand glide almost tenderly over the cheek of the demon and finally closed his fingers around his neck.

“No!” Dark cried out and pulled Satoshi back. With the same movement, he turned him around and pulled him into an embrace, pressing his lips against Satoshi’s.

The boy seemed to melt into his arms, but when Dark tried to open the chain around his neck, Satoshi rammed his knee with full force into the thief’s abdomen. Coughing Dark broke into his knees. Tears were veiling his gaze, as he looked at the boy. But Satoshi ignored him.

Slowly the boy joined Krad on the bed, his fingers running gently through the hair of the demon, toying with the soft strands. As Krad looked at him, he bent down and asked quietly: “Tell me, Krad. Do you love him?”

“I...” Krad sought in Satoshi’s eyes for a sign, for something, that would tell him which answer the boy wanted to hear, but there was nothing. Only coldness and indifference and hate... so much hate... Krad lowered his gaze.

“Answer me!” Satoshi dug his fingers into Krad’s hair and forced him to turn his head. “ Tell me the truth, Krad? Do you want him?”

The answer of the demon was so quiet that Satoshi had to strain his ears in order to hear it. To be honest, he actually hadn’t expected anything else. “I’ve always loved him...”

“Did you hear it, Dark? He loves you!” Satoshi smiled and slapped Krad hard across the face. A thin trail of blood ran from the demons lips. The boy grimaced and wiped off the blood at the bed sheet. “Why did you lie to me, Krad? You told me, I were your everything! Liar! You have only used me in order to realise your warped idea of love. However... we are not finished, dear.”

He turned over to the thief, who had recovered just enough to stand up. “You want me to let him go?”

“Yes! I would do everything!”

“Really?!” asked Satoshi with a velvety voice and an icy shiver ran over the thief’s back. Maybe, he should have been more careful with his remarks? But it was too late to take them back.

“Take him for me.”

Dark blinked several times, not sure if he heard right. Satoshi seemed to wait for an answer so he asked in a low voice: “Pardon?”

“Are you hard of hearing?” mocked the boy and grinned devilishly. “I said take him. Here. Now. He’s too weak to fight you off and I want to see his eyes when he realises that you’ve used him again. And then I want you to tell him that you’ve never loved him.”

“Why?!” Dark desperately tried to understand what was going on in Satoshi’s mind but somehow he failed miserably. Satoshi was a wonderful person. He was kind and caring and full of compassion. Normally. But now he was someone else. Someone, Dark had never seen before and to be honest the change frightened him.

“Because I want to break him just like he broke me.”

The thief stared into the cold blue eyes of the boy he loved and suddenly he knew what he had to do. Carefully he approached the boy and placed himself between Krad and his host. “I love you.”

Satoshi snorted. “And that’s the reason you had to fuck Krad?”

“Yes.”

This time it was Satoshi who stared unbelievingly at the thief. He tried to say something but failed miserably. Dark smiled. “I know it’s hard to understand but I love you both and I’m not sure if I’m able to choose one over the other.”

“What are you playing at?” The boy hissed and narrowed his eyes dangerously but deep in his those dark blue orbs the thief saw how confused he actually was. When Dark took a step nearer he retreated quickly. Nonetheless Dark followed him.

“And I thought you were a genius!” Now the thief was the one who was in control and he knew it. “I suggest you take Krad back into your body and then I can have you both... what do you think? Wouldn’t it be nice?”

/Dark! Are you insane?/ Daisuke yelled at the top of his lungs, but his alter ego only smiled and licked his lips in anticipation, what seemed to confuse the boy even more.

//I know what I’m doing. I’m trying to distract him. Now stop bickering and shut up.// Dark took hold of Satoshi’s hand and lifted it to his lips. “You and Krad are both so beautiful. I can’t choose.....” He dragged Satoshi into his arms and tightened his grip around the slim waist of the boy. “...and I don’t want to choose.”

Satoshi tried to say something but Dark leaned in and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. The next moment Satoshi collapsed into the thief’s arms. /What happened?/

Carefully the thief lowered the boy to the ground and opened the chain around his neck. The silvery pendant glittered harmlessly and seductively but Dark paid no attention. He slipped it into his pocket and rushed to the bed where he opened the handcuffs which still chained the hands of the demon to the headboard.

Krad was unconscious again and Dark realised that it was almost too late. Quickly he gathered the demon into his arms and placed him next to Satoshi on the floor.

“Krad? Can you hear me?” Dark nearly panicked when the other one didn’t react. He stroked the soft cheek of the demon with tender movements and tried to lend him some of his own strength. “Come on. Open your eyes. Please try it.”

In a far away corner of his mind the demon struggled to follow the soft command whispered into his ear but somehow his body wasn’t able to obey.

“Krad, please! Just try it!” More desperate this time and suddenly he was able to see. He blinked several times and finally he recognised the face lingering above him.

“Dark...?”

Dark closed his eyes in relief. He felt like crying but there was no time for something useless like that. Krad needed help. Badly. And there was only one place where the demon was able to heal.

“Krad? Can you sit up?” The thief placed his arm around his shoulders and dragged him into a sitting position. Krad coughed and a thin trail of blood dripped down his chin. “You need to go back. Into Satoshi’s mind. Where you belong.”

“No...” Pain-filled eyes looked at him and a desperate hand clutched into his clothes. “I can’t go back. He’ll hurt me again.”

“But you have to. You cannot exist outside his mind.” Dark caressed his face and wiped away the blood. “You’ve been separated for too long, Krad. When you’re not back inside his mind as soon as possible it’s over. I can feel it. Your fading away.”

A sad smile curled the lips of the demon and the fatalism burning in the vulnerable golden eyes in front of him shocked him to no end. Even before he heard the demon’s answer he knew what he would tell him.

“It’s better this way, Dark. I’m not worth to live. I’ve realised it... Satoshi was right. I’m nothing more than a curse, a parasite. When I’m out of the way you and Satoshi can be happy together.”

“You’re pathetic. They can live without us but we’re not able to live without them.” Dark grabbed the demon by his shoulders and shook him so hard that the other one whimpered in pain. “I can’t let you die, Krad. I’ve failed you once but it won’t happen again. Never.”

“You’re a fool.”

The thief grinned and released his opposite carefully. “Maybe. And now stop complaining and go.”

Krad hesitated. His gaze wandered over to Satoshi who was still out cold, then back to Dark, who gave a reassuring smile and finally he surrendered to the sheer need to find a place to heal. He touched Satoshi’s forehead and vanished.

Dark heaved a breath of relief and sat back on his heels. /And now?/

//Now we have to wait. All we can do is wait.//

/Will they be okay?/

//I don’t know. They both are hurt and it will take a long time for them to heal.// The thief stroked over Satoshi’s hair and sighed. //Only time will show if there’s further damage we don’t know about yet.//

Daisuke sighed as well and looked at Satoshi’s pale face. /I hope he’ll back to his normal self when he wakes up./

//He will. And that’s the problem. When he realises what he has done it will be a shock. Satoshi isn’t the kind of person who tortures another living being without the slightest bit of remorse. It might be too much for him to bear.// The red-haired boy waited breathlessly for the thief to finish and when he continued, the finality he could hear in Dark’s voice send a cold shiver down his spine. //I fear it will break him.//


	19. Chapter 19

‘What have I done?’

Screaming. Harsh words and the sickening sound of a fist connecting with bare skin.

‘Why?’

The blade of the old knife moved in irregular patterns over the white chest of his victim.

‘How could I?’

Blood splatters and when he steps back he leaves red marks on the floor.

‘That’s not me! I would never do something cruel like that!’

He throws the knife away and stars at the bloodied mess in front of him what once was a beautiful blond demon...

-NO!- Satoshi woke with a startled scream. He clutched his hands to his chest and when his breathing finally slowed down, he told himself that it had been a dream.

-Only a dream. Nothing more.- A single white feather passed his eyes and suddenly he knew it hadn’t been a dream. It had been real. Cruel, harsh reality. Satoshi’s mind desperately struggled for it’s sanity while he fought against his memories of what he had done and failed miserably.

Shivering he curled himself into a tight little ball. And when he cried out in horror and pain his voice nearly choked with tears. -What have I done?-

 

~

 

/How is he?/

Dark sighed and looked at the still unconscious form laying motionless on the bed. //I don’t know. We have to wait until he wakes up. Then we’ll see if he’ll be able to live with what he has done...or not.//

For a long time Daisuke said nothing. Then he asked in a low voice. /This amulet... where does it come from? Tell me about it./

The thief shrugged helplessly and leaned back. When his back rested against the bed he crossed his legs and tried to figure out what to say. //As I told you before it was created by Krad’s stepfather. The first Hikari... you know what happened. What kind of man he was. What he did to Krad.// Dark closed his eyes and tried to banish the memories but it was to no avail. //Sometimes I think this amulet only was another torture. I have never seen someone so... I don’t know... He ‘hated’ Krad. But I don’t know why.//

The red-haired boy thought about this for several moments then he turned his attention back to Satoshi who suddenly was restlessly moving in his sleep.

/What happened?/

//He’s dreaming. There are many things he has to work out with Krad and no-one can help him. It’s something he has to get over with on his own. All we can do is wait. Only when he awakes, we will know as it stands about him and Krad.// Dark caressed softly with the fingertips through the soft blue hair of the boy and sighed again when Satoshi winced in pain.

/What can we do, if Satoshi.../ Daisuke hesitated. /...when he no longer.../

This time the thief didn’t answer but Daisuke nevertheless sensed so how desperately he was. They looked at the boy and hoped they weren’t about to lose him.

 

~

 

Krad blinked helplessly into the soft white light surrounding him and tried to figure out where he actually was. All he remembered was pain. A pain so intense, so utterly destroying he had never felt before.

He turned around his head but he seemed to be completely alone. Where...? He tried to sit up and nearly screamed when a sharp flash of pain in his wings reminded him that this had been a bad idea.

Krad fell back and lay there, panting heavily until the pain finally dimmed to a throbbing feeling slowly subsiding in his tortured body. When he caught his breath he made a new attempt to move. Slowly and much more carefully this time he sat up and reached around himself for one of his wings. He shuddered when he felt a warm substance staining his fingers which he recognised as blood. The places where his feather’s had been hurt more than he ever experienced before. Gently he let his fingertips trail over the bold places and again he shuddered. He had lost so many of his feather’s that he wondered why he still was alive.

Disgusted he wiped the blood off on his clothes and locked around for his other half. He didn’t know where he actually was but Satoshi ‘had’ to be here. It surely wasn’t Satoshi’s apartment. Krad just stared at the whiteness surrounding him and at least his memory came back. He went back into the boy’s mind and then... Sighing he looked around. He needed to talk to his host.

=Satoshi?= He was completely alone. Again he whispered the name of his host but still there was no response. Krad felt rather lonely and depressed. Although the boy had hurt him badly and nearly killed him, he still cared for him. He hadn’t lied when he said that the boy was his everything even if everything else had been a lie.

And now he was all alone and... blinking he stared at the small blue light in an absent corner of their shared mind. Worried he approached the light and reached out with his hand to touch it. With a startling suddenness the light transformed into Satoshi’s body.

-Leave me alone!- Strong hands pushed him away and Krad stumbled backwards, too stunned to resist.

=Satoshi...=

-I said, leave me alone!- Finally Satoshi looked up and revealed his pain to the demon. Gasping in surprise Krad took in the worn out features of his other half and pity wrenched his heart.

=Please... talk to me...=

-Why can’t you leave me alone? After all what we’ve done to each other!-

=It wasn’t your fault.=

No reaction. Krad sighed and grabbed Satoshi’s shoulders. Still the boy didn’t react but the demon won’t wait any longer.

=Let me show a something...=

-No.-

=Please... come with me...= He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the boy’s forehead, before he closed his eyes and opened his mind to Satoshi and made him see. =There’s something I want to show to you.= 

 

_~ Flashback ~_

_“This amulet will help us to hold him under control.” Hikari put the silver nugget in the flask and placed it on the fire. “And now give me the formula.”_

_His son hesitated only for a few moments, then he passed the heavy, dark leather book to his father and took a step back. “What happens when you were wrong?”_

_“I won’t be wrong.” Hikari scattered a little salt over the silver and poured water into the flask. “And now shut your mouth. I must concentrate.”_

_The flames heated the water until it began to bubble. Into this moment, Hikari closed his eyes. “Kor’th al’rha tor. Ishe ter’to tal. Ma to ftha shel ak.” When the last syllable had died away, the flame grew higher and the silver in the flask began to alter its form._

_With a terrified look on his face his son stepped back once more but Hikari only smiled contentedly. It was done. He placed the amulet around his neck and summoned Krad._

_~ End Flashback ~_

 

-Why did you show me something like that?-

=Because I want you to understand. = Krad answered sadly. =And because I want to show you a way out of our problem.=

-A way out?- Sceptically Satoshi raised one eyebrow. His Alter Ego silenced him with a finger he put on the boy’s lips and let the vision continue...

 

_~ Flashback ~_

_“I want you to help him.” Hikari told his former stepson and gestured towards the picture, his son was drawing. It was an undefined mess of red and yellow stripes and Krad only stared at it in shock._

_‘There’s nothing I can do. He’s a fool.’_

_“Krad...” Hikari grabbed the hand of the demon and drew him nearer. “Do I have to repeat the lesson?”_

_Fear showed in the eyes of the blond-haired young man. ‘No! Please, no! Not again.’_

_“I see you’re able to learn, my beautiful angel.” Hikari smiled cruelly and caressed the soft skin on the demons face, before he took out the amulet and pressed it against the chest of the demon. “But you questioned my orders. I can’t let you get away with something like that.”_

_A bright light broke out of the amulet and Krad vanished with a terrified scream._

_~ End Flashback ~_

 

A vision? No. It seemed to be more. A memory. Satoshi looked at the demon in front of him, not sure what to do or say.

Krad watched him for several seconds with an unreadable expression in his golden eyes. He seemed to wait for something. When Satoshi said nothing he stepped back and sighed.

=I know you don’t believe me but I love you.= Krad saw the confusion in the boys eyes and smiled. =If that’s what you want I’ll go, Satoshi.=

-Go? Where too?-

=You can seal me inside it and I’ll never bother you again.= Krad backed away and pointed to the amulet. =Seal me inside it and then you’ll be free.=

Satoshi blinked in surprise and looked at his demon for more than a minute in stunned silence. -Seal you?-

=That’s what happened before. Hikari sealed me inside it when I won’t behave the way he wanted me to. I’m not able to leave as long as you’re not allowing me to.=

-What? Why do you tell me something like this?- Satoshi asked with growing confusion. -You give me the weapon to destroy you?-

Krad’s voice faded. =Not destroy. You only render me harmless.=

The boy was lost in his thoughts and when he finally looked up, the demon was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

-Krad! Damn it! Wait!- Satoshi followed his demon while Krad tried his best to avoid him. -KRAD!-

Finally Satoshi approached him and by grabbing his wrist he turned him around rather forcefully. -Is it a new trick? Something you can use to destroy me?-

Krad didn’t answer. He seemed to be so exhausted and desperate Satoshi had never seen him before. Suddenly he felt a twinge of pity in his heart but squashed it quickly. No need to pity someone as cruel as this demon. He deserved everything he got.

-Explain it to me.-

=There’s nothing to explain. I’m offering you a solution. Take it or leave it. I won’t repeat what I told you.= Anger flashed in the eyes of the blue-haired boy and Krad knew he was loosing his temper quickly. He only needed to provoke him a little more. =And I thought you would be happy to get rid of your worst nightmare.=

-You lied to me. You betrayed me. You ‘hurt’ me.-

=You’re repeating the same things over and over again. It’s getting old.= 

Satoshi clearly was at a loss for words and Krad’s features softened. But he couldn’t allow himself to show weakness. When he wanted to help Satoshi he needed to be strong and cold. Inhuman.

=I’m sorry. I never meant to do you any harm.= Krad mocked in a playful tone and found himself rewarded with a look full of hate and disgust. =You nearly killed me, Sato-chan. Don’t you think I’ll ever forget!=

-SHUT UP!- Satoshi yelled at him and Krad knew he had won. -You only got what you deserved!-

=I never said I didn’t deserve it.= Krad admitted to himself, too low for Satoshi to hear.

-I hate you.-

=I know.= Before Satoshi had a chance to answer a slightly malicious smile spread on the handsome features of the demon and before Satoshi knew what was about to happen, he grabbed his collar and leaned in to bring his mouth next to his ear. =I think it’s time for you to wake up.=

-No! We’re not finished...!- Satoshi cried out but it was too late. Something hit his mind and the world went black.

 

~

 

“Hey!”

Satoshi blinked in confusion when he opened his eyes only to find Dark staring down at him. “What happened?”

“You lost consciousness. I was worried about you.” The thief caressed his face with gentle movements and frowned when the blue-haired boy slapped his hand away and pushed himself upright.

“No need to fuss over me! I’m not sick.” Satoshi threw him a annoyed glance and waited impatiently until the dizzy feeling in his head faded away. Then he swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. “I remember exactly what I have done.”

Dark only stared at him with unbelieving eyes, a shudder running down his spine. Something was wrong. Why was Satoshi acting as if he was still wearing the ancient amulet? So cold and cruel? Too lost in his thoughts Dark nearly missed the next words the boy directed at him.

“Give it to me.”

“Pardon?”

“The pendant. Give it to me. I need it.” Satoshi insisted and held out his hand.

“You need it? What for?”

“To end this useless struggle once and for all.” Satoshi turned his gaze inwards but Krad didn’t stir the slightest bit. Since he made his decision the demon seemed to be... relieved. But why would Krad feel like this when he was about to be sealed away?

=Because I don’t want to hurt you ever again. And I would. Sooner I later I would hurt you and I don’t want this to happen. Take your chance. At the moment I’m too weak to fight against you.=

-At least this time you’re honest.-

An wave of guilt and shame washed over him. The boy couldn’t believe it. Since when was Krad actually able to ‘feel’?

=I never said I had no feelings.= The demon told him surprisingly shy and again Satoshi had to fight the pity he felt rising in his heart.

“Satoshi? Why do you need the amulet?” The worried tone of Dark’s voice interrupted his current train of thought and brought him back to reality.

“He offered me a way to get rid of him. When I seal him inside the amulet I will be free.”

Silence rose between the two young men and finally Dark’s eyes widened in shock. “NO!” He grabbed Satoshi’s shoulders and shook him violently. “No! Krad, don’t! Are you suicidal? You stupid fool!”

„He won’t listen to you.“ Satoshi admitted in a low voice and lowered his gaze. It was too difficult for him to stand the desperation that was clearly written in the thief’s eyes. “We... I don’t know how to tell you... It’s better for us to separate. There are too many things that happened between us. None of us could forgive to other. There’s no trust, no understanding. We will never be able to live in harmony like you and Daisuke do.”

Dark was at a loss for what to say. His heart wrenched at the thought of loosing Krad once again and, what was even worse, this time forever. Why would the demon do something stupid like that?

/Because he isn’t as cold and inhuman as everyone thought. Don’t you see the truth? He’s sacrificing himself for Satoshi. And for you./

//But... No! I won’t... I can’t... It’s impossible! He can’t! What will I do when he’s gone?!// Dark knew he made no sense but he couldn’t help it. His whole life had been turned upside down and he was more than confused. He was completely lost.

/So I guess you have found your answer?/

//Huh?//

Daisuke’s smile was almost invisible although he felt as if his heart was breaking. It hurt, but it had to be done. /Do you remember when I asked you whom you love more and you told me, you don’t know? Seems as if you’ve finally found your answer./

Shocked silence showed that his words were sinking in. Dark blinked several times, obviously lost in thought.

For Krad it never had been easy. All his life he was treated like crap and the moment he thought he finally found someone to share his life with... memories of the night when he had killed him came to his mind and suddenly he knew the right answer. It was so easy he couldn’t believe he didn’t see it before.

/Have you found your answer, yet?/

//Yes.// Now it was the thief’s turn to throw his alter ego a sad smile. //I can’t understand why I have been so blind.//

/Centuries of guilt and self-loathing can be quite blinding./

Dark threw him a rather unfriendly look and snorted. //Really, Daisuke. This is not the time for joking.//

/I know. Sorry. It’s only because I don’t know how to handle this situation./ The boy admitted and fought helplessly against the tears suddenly stinging in his eyes. /Do you really think it’s the right decision?/

//Daisuke, please. I thought about it and it’s the only way to...//

/It’s alright, Dark. I understand./ Now Daisuke’s eyes were definitely swimming in tears but nonetheless he smiled at his alter ego. No, his friend, he corrected in his thoughts, feeling a little bit overwhelmed by the events of the past few hours.

Dark seemed to feel just the same because he was still trying to justify his decision to Daisuke. //I’ve failed him so many times before, Dai-chan. I can’t let it happen again. He’s not the only one who’s guilty.// The red-haired boy gave up his useless attempts to suppressed his tears and embraced the thief’s mind with his own.

There was one thing he needed to tell the thief. He was sure the other one would understand. /I’m sure Krad will be absolutely delighted to find a knight in a shining armour at his side./ Dark laughed and Daisuke felt a little bit better. Whatever happened now, Dark knew what he really felt. He made a decision and Daisuke respected it. He was happy for him. Even if it meant to lose him.

The next moments passed in silence. There were so many things he wanted to tell the boy but he didn’t know where to begin. Dark inhaled thoughtfully and decided to let it be. It was futile. There wasn’t enough time left. So he only shrugged and patted his back. Daisuke sniffled one more time and asked in a low voice. /Are you sure?/

//Yes. It’s what I’ve always wanted. To be with him. I just didn’t see it.//

/I’m glad for you./ The boy swallowed hard but nonetheless managed an encouraging grin. /Even if it’s tearing me apart I’ll help you./

Dark accepted Daisuke’s generous offer with relief. //Thank you, Daisuke. You won’t regret it..//

/But I already do./ The boy whispered to himself, inaudible for the thief to hear. Loud he said. /Don’t make promises you cannot keep. It’s hard enough the way it is./

//I know.// With one last pat Dark freed himself and turned his attention back to the outside where Satoshi waited, obviously talking to his demon like Dark had talked to Daisuke.

“I’m not leaving him. When you seal him I’m going with him.”

“WHAT?!” Satoshi cried out, deeply shocked. “Why?”

“Because…” Dark took a step nearer and cupped Satoshi’s face with his hands. “Because I love him. I love you, too. But Krad... this is something special... I’m so sorry but I can’t live without him. Even the mere thought of losing him is killing me.”

“Then you’re choosing him over me. Again.” Satoshi stated in a bitter tone, defeat and hopelessness written clearly in his eyes. “It was all for nothing.”

Dark cringed at his words but stood his ground. “I love you both and for a long time I didn’t know what to do. But when you told me what you’ve planned... I can’t live without him. Not again. All those centuries we were fighting, all I’ve wanted was to be with him. To be near him. It was my fault he was condemned to live his life as a demon. I’m the one who betrayed him. I took his future and gave him nothing in return. I can’t run anymore.”

Finally reluctant understanding rose in Satoshi’s eyes, but still he refused to accept the truth. “But I love you. Everything I’ve ever done I’ve done for you. Don’t tell me it was only a game for you.”

“No! It wasn’t a game! Don’t you ever think that!” Dark placed a gentle hand on Satoshi’s chin and tilted his head up. “I’m so sorry, Satoshi. I’ve made mistake over mistake and now you’re the one to pay for it.”

Satoshi blinked several times to get rid of the tears that were actually blurring his vision.

“I’m sorry, Dark.” Nothing more, nothing less. But somehow it was enough.

“I know. I’m sorry, too.” Dark smiled sadly and embraced the shivering boy in front of him carefully. “You are a wonderful person. You deserve someone better than me.”

“I love you.” Satoshi whispered nearly inaudible and buried his face in Dark’s shirt. He wasn’t sure if he was able to let the thief go but Dark gently entangled himself and stepped back. Then his gaze met the eyes of the boy but Satoshi knew he didn’t see him at all. The thief’s attention was concentrated on the demon shifting restlessly inside his mind.

“I’m going with you whether you like it or not.”

Krad sighed in defeat and to his own astonishment Satoshi initiated their change. Finally the demon stood in front of the thief, his body still covered in bruises, his wings tattered, a look of pain and hurt in his eyes that nearly made Dark cry.

“I don’t understand. I thought you love Satoshi. I’m going out of your way, you stupid fool! You’re insane! Why can’t you simply take the present I’m offering? Why does you have to play the hero again?=

“Will you shut up and listen for once in your life?!” Dark yelled in sudden annoyance and grabbed the demon by his collar to drag him nearer. They looked at each other for several moments before the thief captured Krad’s trembling lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart both were panting heavily. “Do you believe me now? I love you. I always have. But I was too proud to admit it.”

=I think it’s time to go.= Krad admitted to himself, giving Satoshi an incredulous smile.

-Yes.- He waited several moments and added softly: -Goodbye.-

A sharp lance of agony ripped through his insides, taking his breath away and leaving him weak and defenceless. Blue eyes full of guilt and sorrow watched in silent wonder as the transparent form of the demon manifested in front of his eyes. A soft cry to his right told him, Dark had done the same. Daisuke said nothing. He only stared at the thief, silent tears running down his cheeks.

=Satoshi...= There were so many things he wanted to tell him but there wasn’t left enough time. The demon sighed and decided to let it be. There was no way in hell he let Satoshi know how frightened he actually was. So instead of talking he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Satoshi’s lips. =Never forget how much I love you.=

Without looking back Dark held out his hand and when Krad took it, a loving smile spread on his lips. They looked at each other for several moments before they touched the surface of the amulet with their joined hands. //I won’t leave you. Never again.//

=I know. Thank you.=

A blinding flash of light and they were gone.

Satoshi collapsed on the floor, his face wet with tears and suddenly he felt a warm body covering him from behind.

“I never...” Satoshi tried to explain what he felt but failed miserably. For the first time in his life Satoshi understood why the demon had acted the way he did. Now it was him who was lonely and frightened. Since Krad disappeared an important part of his soul seemed to be missing. Something he never knew it even existed.

“I know it hurts.” Daisuke whispered into his ear and held him close. They clung together like two frightened children, before Satoshi freed himself and looked at the amulet in the palm of his hand.

“Why does it hurt so much? I hated him...” Satoshi didn’t understand, this much was clear. Daisuke carefully placed his arm around his shoulders and drew him into an comforting embrace.

“Because he was a part of your soul. Even if you never believed it.”

For a long time Satoshi said nothing at all. When he finally spoke, his voice was deeply grieved and full of self-reproach. “I shouldn’t have done this.” He let the pendant dangle in front of his eyes, back and forth in a slow, menacing rhythm.

“It’s too late to change your mind.” Daisuke grabbed his hand and forced him to look up. “He loved you. In his own twisted way he loved you. It may hurt but it will be alright.”

“I’m not so sure, Daisuke. How can it ever be ‘alright’? I’ve made so many mistakes....”

“Shh...” Daisuke placed his index finger on the boys lips, preventing him from talking. “Don’t. No need to feel guilty. It was Krad’s own decision and you have no right to make his sacrifice useless.”

“But you’ve lost Dark!” He closed his eyes for a brief moment and added: “I’ve lost him.”

“Dark’s happy now. He and Krad loved each other even when they were not able to admit it.” Daisuke knew this was hurting the other boy but he couldn’t help it. Satoshi needed to understand. The sooner the better. “Sooner or later he would have left you. As far as I remember Krad was the only one who was able to reach his heart. All the other ones he had were only a pastime.”

Again Satoshi closed his eyes and let his head fell against the other boy’s shoulder. “How can you be so cruel?”

“Because it won’t help when you’re crying for someone you never had. It would kill you and you don’t deserve it.” The red-haired boy reassuringly patted Satoshi’s back. “Your past was sad enough. It’s time to look forward.”

“How does it come you’re so wise?”

Daisuke stroked the soft blue hair and shrugged indifferently. He thought of the thief and smiled. “I don’t know. Maybe I had a good teacher.”

“Hmm...” Satoshi dozed off, clearly too exhausted to answer. Daisuke continued on stroking his hair and smiled warmly at the relaxed boy in his arms. The future would show if it had been the right thing to do. Until then all they could do was wait. And live.

 

END


End file.
